It's Just A Dream
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: Something is not right with Shadow, he is having strange dreams that don't make any sense, even during the day. Read how his perfect little life turns upside down and spins out of control. Has a huge twist, rated M-plus for language, suggestiveness, some mentions of child abuse/abduction, violence and yes does have happy ending. please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**It's just a dream**

 **Chapter one**

Shadow shot up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily from yet another nightmare. The bed sheets where he laid were damp as Shadow sat up in bed trying to calm himself down. Sighing loudly he got out quietly so not to disturb the hedgehog next to him still asleep peacefully in bed. He left the bedroom and walked down the dark hallway of his home and went into the kitchen, switching the light on as he walked in. Shadow made himself a strong coffee, took a seat up the kitchen table and looked into the mug he held firmly in his hands.

"What is going on with me?" Shadow thought as he closed his eyes to try and recall the dream but it was gone from his mind like it always was.

Shadow reopened his eyes and glanced up at the clock on the wall above the kitchen door. It read four-twenty, telling Shadow he should return to bed for another couple of hours not sitting and having coffee. Shaking his head as no he was not going back to bed, he sipped at his coffee and waited for the day to begin. After half an hour light footsteps hit Shadows ears and a faint smile reached his face as he knew who it was making their way to him. The kitchen door opened and a light purple hedgehog with baby blue eyes walked in wearing a white gown and fluffy pink slippers.

"Shadow, another nightmare?" She asked with a concerned voice as she walked over to Shadow and hugged him from behind.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will all pass soon Fay." Shadow softly replied with his smile growing more visible.

"Well why don't we go back to bed and not sleep. We have over an hour before getting the kids up for school." Fay whispered in Shadows ear with a gently yet seductive purr.

"I quite like the sound of that my love." Shadow smirked as he dropped his hold on his half finished coffee and stood up from his seat after Fay moved from behind him.

Fay took a hold of Shadows hand and led him back into their bedroom, closing the door shut softly so not to wake anyone up. It was now almost seven in the morning and Shadow was laying awake in bed while holding his wife closely, he never went back to sleep after the love making he did with Fay and just stared up at the ceiling thinking. Soon enough their bedroom door slammed open and someone jumped onto the bed in an excited fashion.

"Daddy, daddy wake up!" A Small dark purple hedgehog with red eyes cried out with joy as she looked at her father, a bright smile on her muzzle.

"Lilith sweetheart, daddy is awake but I think your mummy needs some help." Shadow chuckled as he looked at his five year old daughter.

"No mummy doesn't need help." Fay giggled lightly as she opened her eyes and look at her daughter with a warm smile while resting across Shadow.

"Excited for your first day at school?" Fay asked with a gently tone then moved off Shadow but kept the covers over her naked form.

"Yes, yes, yes. I can't wait. Come on get up so we can go now." Lilith excitedly said with a smile, shaking her father a little to encourage him to get up quicker.

"How about I do you some breakfast first sweetheart then get dressed after. I don't think you will want everyone to see you in your nigh-dress." Shadow smiled warmly as he sat up and took his daughter into his arms.

"But I wanna go now…oh no wait I am a little hungry. Yes breakfast first then we go and I don't care my night-dress is cool, it has unicorns on." Lilith said as she wrapped her arms around her father as her father got out of bed.

"I'll be along in a minute ok dear." Fay said with a smile as she watched Shadow carry their daughter towards the open door.

"You take your time my love, I still need to kick Jamie out of his pit. That in itself is a dangerous mission, I swear he is just like me sometimes, it's almost scary." Shadow turned to speak to his wife with a smirk then left the room to do the morning run.

After sorting out his daughters breakfast of cereal hoops and a cup of orange juice, he walked towards his teenage sons bedroom. Shadow stood outside the closed door and knocked on it a few times loudly. Not getting a reply Shadow groaned and opened the door, not looking forwards to waking up his fourteen year old son. Teens can get rather grumpy when forced out of bed for school and Shadow knew this well. Shadow walked over to the curtains and opened them up widely so sunlight flooded the room. He turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose as the room was a tip, with Jamie's stuff laying about the floor and empty wrappers and cups piled up on the desk.

"I told him to tidy up this weekend." Shadow whispered to himself then moved to the bed where his son was still sleeping.

"Jamie it is time to get up and get ready for school." Shadow firmly said as he called loudly in his sons ear.

"Not going, feel sick." Jamie groaned as he covered his head with the bed sheets.

"Don't buy it now get up before you run out of time for breakfast. Another thing, I told you to clean your room and you failed to do it. If your room is still like this by tomorrow morning then you wont be going to that pool party on Friday." Shadow threatened as he looked down at his son with closed arms and frowning seriously.

"What? That is not fair dad, you can't do that." Jamie shouted as he uncovered himself and sat up in bed looking right at his father.

"No? The last time I checked I was your father and can do what I liked when punishing and rewarding you. Clean your room then you get to go. Don't then you will be staying home with your family instead. Your choice son so if you really want to go then I better not see this room in such a tip tomorrow. Now get ready for school before you are late." Shadow smirked a little deviously at his son then walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open on purpose.

"This is so unfair dad, I bet your dad never stopped you from doing things you want." Jamie called out with an annoyed tone then forced himself out of bed to close his door and to get ready.

"Oh believe me my son you have it far better than I ever did and I hope to chaos you never find out just how hard my life was all those years ago." Shadow thought as he triumphantly walked into the kitchen and back to his freshly made coffee up the table next to his daughter.

"Daddy look, I made a smiley face in my bowel." Lilith brightly said with a proud grin up at her father.

"Oh so you have and look…now it has a tongue sticking out." Shadow chuckles as he took the spoon and guided a hoop next to the mouth.

"Cool now to eat it up." Lilith grinned wider then was given the spoon back and began the task of devouring the happy face.

"There all nice and refreshed, Jamie still didn't clean his room I take it dear?" Fay said as she walked into the kitchen dressed for the day in her light blue jeans and purple shirt with faint white stripped pattern on it.

"No he didn't and he has until tomorrow morning to have it cleaned or he is not going to that pool party this Friday." Shadow replied casually then took his mug into his hand and sipped his coffee.

Soon enough it was approaching eight-thirty and both Shadow and Fay were waiting with their daughter by the front door. Jamie had left for school ten minutes ago when his fiend knocked and now it was time to take Lilith. Shadow picked up his daughter and held her in one arm then with the other held his wife's waist close to him.

"Ok lets go take you to school…chaos control." Shadow grinned then all vanished in a bright light.

They appeared outside the lower school where other parents were waiting by the closed gates as it was not time for them to open yet. Shadow put his daughter down and she stood closely by her father as she looked around in excitement.

"Hay Shadow, no work today?" Sonic called out as he and Amy walked over to Shadow and Fay, a smile on his muzzle.

"I booked the day off so I could be here on Lilith's first day." Shadow grinned at Sonic as he replied.

"Oh sweetie it is your first day at school, how exciting." Amy happily said as she looked down at Lilith.

"Yep. I'm going to make so many friends and have lots of fun and I'm going to have a teacher and I'm going to paint mummy and daddy a picture and I'm going to…Ooo the gates are opening, come on daddy come on mummy lets go." Lilith excitedly said then grabbed her fathers hand and tried to pull him along fast.

"Aw she is so cute, we will see you both later. We have to get Dash in now, have fun at school Lilith." Amy just about managed to say before the child pulled her father all the way.

"Yeah see you both later." Fay waved to Amy and Sonic while giggling as her daughters behaviour was definitely amusing to witness.

"B-bye…damn you are strong sweetheart." Shadow called out as he was being pulled by his over excited daughter.

Fay caught up with her husband and daughter and all were now walking calmly into the school. Lilith took her cardigan off and hung it on the peg with her picture above it and her school bag went in the cubby that also had her picture on it. She once again grabbed her fathers hand and pulled him into the classroom with her mother following behind. Both adults looked around the classroom with smiles and Lilith let go of her fathers hand.

"Daddy, mummy you can go now, I'll take it from here." Lilith said with a sweet smile up at her parents then dashed away to have a good look around.

"She is such a confident little darling. Hello I'm Miss Jenkins, Lilith's new teacher and the lady over there is Mrs Goodweather, the classroom assistant." Miss Jenkins smiled happily at both Shadow and Fay.

Miss Jenkins was a light brown rabbit with green eyes. She wore a light pink summer dress that flowed down passed her knees and white flat slip on shoes. Mrs Goodweather was also a rabbit but light grey and white. She wore blue jeans with a plain cream shirt with cream flat slip on shoes.

"Yes and she can be a handful at times, gets a little too over excited." Fay grinned lightly as she replied.

"Well I'm sure once she is settled in, she will be a wonderful addition to our school. Please excuse me." Miss Jenkins smiled brightly then walked over to some other parents to introduce herself.

"We should say good bye and make tracks. Lilith seems to be happy enough." Fay whispered over to her husband and gained a nod in agreement.

"Lilith sweetheart, we are going now and we will see you after school alright." Shadow said once he and Fay reached their daughter over by the book shelf.

"Ok daddy, bye and try not to miss me too much. I am fine remember and only at school." Lilith grinned up at her parents.

"Of course we will try our hardest to remember that. Love you, bye." Fay smiled as she bent down and gave her daughter a big hug and kiss goodbye.

"Have fun sweetheart alight." Shadow softly said as it was his turn to do some hugs and kisses good bye.

Shadow and Fay waved a bye as they walked out of the classroom then when they were in the hallway, Shadow chaos controlled them both home.

 **(There were have it the first chapter to my newest story. Yes I know it isn't my usual Sonadow but I thought I'll try something different. Now I wonder if anyone could guess what the huge shocking twist is yet, I would love to hear your views on it. Next chap will be up soon so keep your eyes pealed and please tell me what you think, many thanks…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

They appeared in the hallway by the front door and both made the walk to the kitchen.

"Ok since I'm home is there anything you want me to do?" Shadow asked with a smile as he stopped by the table and watched his wife grab some cleaning products from the cupboard under the sink.

"Erm…the beds need changing, you can make a start on that while I give the kitchen a clean. You remember how to work the washing machine right?" Fay replied with a slight devious grin as she teased a little.

"I forget one time and it haunts me for life. Yes, it's setting three for sheets right?" Shadow smirked playfully as he joked back, knowing it was setting four.

"No…oh ha-ha, just get to work or the whip comes out." Fay threatened with a seductive wink at her husband.

"Yeah maybe I want you to get it our." Shadow purred with half lidded eyes as he grinned.

"Or maybe I could…go and get the phone." Fay began with a suggestive tone then sighed as she heard the phone ring from the hallway.

"If it's work I'm busy, they can get a different detective on the case or something." Shadow called out as he made his way to his daughters room first.

Shadow had striped all but his sons bed by now and was just about to make a start when he was suddenly grabbed from behind in a tight embrace.

"That was my sister, Charlotte. She is coming up for a few days to visit us, I hope you don't mind that I said she could stay here with us instead of getting a hotel room." Fay happily said as she nuzzled her muzzle into Shadows neck .

"Isn't that the same sister that doesn't like me and wants me out of the picture?" Shadow calmly replied as he frowns.

"I only have one sister Shadow and she doesn't hate you…that much." Fay spoke back as she lets go of Shadow and moved to stand in front of him.

"And the same sister that tried to split us up the last time she was down visiting?" Shadow asks with crossed arms and a deeper frown, not sounding that happy.

"It is only for a few days and you will be at work for most of it. I promise she wont start on you or try to bring anything up from your past." Fay said in a slightly pleading tone.

"Fine so long as she doesn't undermine me and poke her nose in where it isn't wanted." Shadow sighed in defeat.

Fay squealed in excitement and flung herself at Shadow, who almost lost his balance.

"Thank you Shadow." Fay happily said as she hugged Shadow, who hugged back.

The hug broke and the two carried on with their jobs around the house. It was now coming up to lunch time and most of the jobs were done, well all but the drying of the bed sheets for they were still drying in the tumble dryer but the beds had fresh sheets on. There was a knock on the door and Fay left the kitchen to answer it as Shadow carried on cooking lunch. She returned with Sonic and Amy, who were invited to come for lunch today.

"Smells great Shads, still finding it hard why you wont open up your own restaurant." Sonic announced as he, Amy and Fay sat up the kitchen table.

"Yeah Shadow, you should so do that. No one can cook as good as you in this town and everyone would flock for miles just to eat your food." Amy agreed with her husband, smiling over at Shadow.

"I suppose I could but I enjoy the job I do and I'm pretty sure the crime rate would increase if I were to quit the police force." Shadow replied with a friendly tone as he looked behind him at his friends and wife.

"Yeah you are right there, since you became a detective all those years back the streets are a lot safer." Sonic grinned as he spoke back.

"Oh did Jamie tell you both about carer day at the high school?" Amy asked with an excited tone.

"No he didn't, he rarely tells us anything that is going on at school. Take last parents evening for example, we found out through his teacher when we were called in to deal with his behaviour." Fay sighed with a shake of his head.

"Well the kids have to bring in a parent to school so they can talk about their job and why it is a good carer choice." Sonic explained with a grin as he was going in to talk about his job.

"So I guess you have to book a day of work Shadow." Fay smiled pleasantly at her husband.

"When is it?" Shadow asked as he cut the heat on the meal he was cooking and got some bowels out of the cupboard.

"It is next Friday morning so maybe if you can't get the day off you can get the morning off instead." Amy smiled as she answered.

"I'll have a word with my superior and if I'm lucky he will see this as an opportunity to get young kids interesting in joining the police force and I will still get paid since I will be on the clock." Shadow replied as he dished up the carbonara into four bowls.

"Wow this looks amazing Shadow thank you." Amy brightly said as Shadow placed the bowels in front of everyone.

"Yeah…and tastes just as good as it looks, maybe better." Sonic complimented as he took some into his mouth.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Shadow smiles happily as he takes his seat then began on his lunch.

"Oh I just remembered, I picked out a nice bottle of wine to go with the pasta." Fay said as she stood up then walked over to the fridge.

"Sweet, you both thought of everything." Sonic grinned as Fay brought the now opened bottle and glasses to the table then began to pour each a glass.

"This really does compliment the dish." Amy smiled as she looked at Fay after taking a small sip.

"Well I learned from the best. Daddy was very good with wine and taught me all about what wine goes best with what dish." Fay gave a slightly sad smile as her father was no longer alive.

"Isn't that how you both met?" Sonic asked with some sympathy in his tone.

"Yeah Shadow was apart of the task force investigating daddy's murder and was a huge help. The guy was caught thanks to the new evidence Shadow found that led the police in the right direction." Fay smiled warmly as she replied.

"Weren't long after that I was offered the position as lead homicide detective, yet your sister still has it in for me Fay." Shadow groans a little at mentioning his wife's sister.

"She probably thinks you took advantage of Fay sixteen years ago Shads. You guys did get together rather quickly and you were married not long before you guys had Jamie." Sonic said with a grin at Shadow.

"You do have a point but my mum doesn't hold anything against Shadow, in fact she was over the moon when I told her. My sister is probably annoyed because Shadow chose to be with me instead of her." Fay shrugged then picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Your sister tried it on with Shadow?" Amy gasped as she did not know this.

"Yes she did, while me and Fay were dating. She came to my house at minutes to twelve and pushed her way passed me. She then told me I was making a huge mistake by being with Fay then when I put her straight she tried to kiss me. I would have blamed it on too much to drink but she was completely sober." Shadow said with a frown as he looked at his almost finished meal.

"Shadow told me after a few days and me and my sister had a huge falling out over it. We are alright now but my sister doesn't like Shadow all that much." Fay sighed as she lent back in her seat and looked over at Amy and Sonic.

"She is coming over for a few days this week and staying here. She has promised she wont start on Shadow or dig up the past." Fay added with a faint smile as she was looking forward in seeing her sister after almost half a year of not.

"Yes aren't we just so lucky." Shadow sarcastically said with a fake smile, not looking forward in having his sister-in-law staying at his home.

"It wont be as bad as you think Shads." Sonic assured with a smile.

"Sure it wont." Shadow thought as he sipped at his wine.

Went lunch was over and cleaned away, Fay and Amy sat in the living room to have a little girly chat before having to pick up their children from school while Sonic and Shadow were in the laundry room as Shadow emptied the dryer and folded up the bed sheets.

"You know Shads, if Charlotte gets too much for ya, you can always come over to mine." Sonic casually said as he lend up against the door frame, watching Shadow fold laundry.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll be at work for most of her stay so hopefully nothing will go wrong. Ouch what the hell?" Shadow casually said then cried out as his arm began to shoot with pain.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked with concern, walking up to Shadow.

"I don't know my arm hurts." Shadow hissed with one eye shut.

"I told Amy doing the laundry was dangerous, you probably pulled a muscle or something." Sonic joked, making Shadow chuckle lightly through his pain.

"Y-yeah I'll have to tell Fay that, I might get of laundry duty." Shadow smirked as the pain was fading.

"Na it doesn't work but now we have hard evidence it is." Sonic winked then added, "in fact I'm going to fight our case right now."

Sonic dashed out and towards the living room to, as he said, fight the laundry-is-dangerous-to-do case. Shadow rolled his eyes with a light chuckle then continued folding the sheets but much slower as his arm still hurt somewhat. No more than three minutes later Fay came walking in and stood by Shadow.

"Sonic told me what happened. How is your arm dear?" Fay asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"The pain is numbing out, I'm almost done now so I might as well finish the last sheet and the pillow cases." Shadow softly said as he placed a folded sheet on the pile.

"I'm worried about you Shadow, this isn't the first time you suddenly felt pain. Remember the other day you collapsed because your leg went dead? Then there was the first time it happened, you were grabbing your chest and complaining of sharp pains. I think you should go to the doctors for a check up." Fay said with high concern for her husbands health.

"But I feel fine…ok, alright. I'll make an appointment with my doctor for this week." Shadow smiled as he made himself agree with his wife.

"Thank you and make sure you do or I'm making it and dragging your sorry hedgehog ass there." Fay warned with a grin then left her husband to finish.

"Damn, I hate going to see the doctor." Shadow sighed as he looked at the remaining pile left to finish.

 **(There we have it the second chap up, I promise it does get better. I'm just trying to give you a picture and feeling on the background of Shadows life but it does get a little freaky when things start to happen. Maybe not for the best but then again it could be for the better...please let me know what you think, I would love to know. Next chap up soon, maybe in a day or two. Thanks for reading my story so far and I do hope it has captured you to continue reading it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Soon enough it was that time to pick up the kids from school. The hedgehogs were standing outside the school waiting for Lilith and Dash to come running out. The bell went after five minutes and the children all began to run out and over to their parents. Dash, a sky blue hedgehog with bright green eyes, zoomed fast and ran into his father, almost knocking him down to the ground.

"Hay Dash, how was school?" Sonic chuckled as he looked down at his very happy seven year old son.

"Great and I really like my new teacher too." Dash replied as he looked up with joy.

"Where is Lilith?" Shadow muttered as he looked around for his daughter.

"I don't know, maybe we should go in and have a look around." Fay said with worry, glancing around as well.

"Isn't that Lilith's teacher coming our way…oh no it is." Shadow sighed as the rabbit was making her way with a slightly nervous look.

"Mr and Mrs hedgehog, I'm sorry but we can't seem to get Lilith to leave the classroom. I'm afraid she loved it so much she is refusing to leave." Miss Jenkins said with a nervous smile.

"Ok I'll go in and get her." Shadow smirked then followed the teacher back into the school.

"Well at least you wont have trouble with getting her to go school." Amy giggled as she looked over at Fay.

"Yeah, that would be far worse to deal with." Fay giggled back then waited patiently for her husband and daughter to come out.

Shadow entered the classroom and spotted his daughter under a table and holding a table leg tightly while Mrs Goodweather tried to convince her to let go and come out. Shadow walked over, bend down and smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"Lilith it is time to come home now ok, you will be back here tomorrow. Me and your mummy really want to hear all about your first day at school and all the things you did. So why don't we let the table have its leg back and you come home with me and mummy." Shadow gently said with a calm tone.

"But I want to stay here for ever and ever and ever daddy." Lilith said with watery eyes as she looked up at her father.

"Ok but wont you miss me, mummy and Jamie if you stay here for ever and ever?" Shadow smiled as he spoke back, keeping his calm tone of voice.

"I can visit." Lilith innocently said as she smiled.

"True, ok then you can stay here. I must say you are very brave to be in the school all alone, I certainly wouldn't be. Well good bye sweetheart and please don't forget to visit me, your mummy and Jamie for we will all miss you very much." Shadow smiled as he replied to his daughter then stood up.

Lilith watched as her father slowly walked away and towards the classroom door. She quickly let go of the leg, crawled out from under the table and ran to her father. Shadow stopped walking when Lilith grabbed one of his legs into a tight hug. He picked her up into his arms and hugged her closely.

"I changed my mind daddy, I want to go home with you and mummy." Lilith whispered as she was cuddled.

"I'm very happy to hear this sweetheart. Now lets say good bye to your teachers." Shadow whispered back then gave her a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Bye bye. See you tomorrow." Lilith cheerfully said with a wave.

"See you tomorrow Lilith, good bye." Miss Jenkins waved back asl did Mrs Goodweather.

Shadow waved as he walked out of the classroom then walked down the hall. They picked up Lilith's cardigan and bag then walked out of the school. Fay smiled as she laid eyes on her daughter being carried by Shadow then when he reached her, she grabbed Lilith in to her arms for a cuddle.

"Hello sweetie, how was school?" Fay said with a bright tone.

"Love it and I did counting and drawed a picture and played in the sand and listened to a story and had a snack and ate all of my lunch and did some writing and sang songs and made lots of new friends." Lilith excitedly said with a very bright look.

"Wow sounds like you had plenty of fun." Fay giggled lightly as she listened to all her daughter had to say.

"So are we ready to go home?" Shadow smiled as he moved closer to is family.

After nods Shadow chaos controlled them all home and appeared in the hallway. He hung up his daughters things on the hanger in the hallway by the front door then followed his wife into the living room. Fay placed Lilith on the sofa then walked out to get Lilith her after school snack and drink. Shadow sat on the sofa with slight tired movements then smiled as Lilith moved to sit on his lap.

"Will you be taking me to school with mummy tomorrow daddy?" Lilith asked as she cuddled into her fathers chest fur.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but daddy has to go back to work." Shadow sighed down at his now disappointed looking daughter.

"No fair." Lilith whined with a small pout.

"Life is so unfair." Jamie called out then slammed the front door shut.

"Sounds like someone had a good day." Shadow smirked down at his daughter who grinned back.

"What's the matter Jamie?" Shadow asked once his son entered the living room then watched as Jamie threw himself onto the chair.

"I was only helping Troy our with something during class and the teacher goes and give me detention this Friday. First day back and the teacher has it in for me already." Jamie complains with a deep frown and crossed arms.

"And what was you helping Troy with that the teacher couldn't have done instead?" Shadow raised a brow at his very upset son.

"Hello Jamie." Fay smiled at her son as she walked in with Lilith's snack and drink.

"Hello mum." Jamie grumbled as he glared at the floor.

"Some one is happy." Fay raised a brow as she gave Lilith her snack and put the drink on the coffee table.

"Thank you mummy." Lilith cheerfully said than began on her apple slices.

"You do know we are going to get a letter from your teacher so you might as well tell us what you were doing in class?" Shadow smirked over at his son as he knew his son was sugar coating what happened.

"I told you I was just helping Troy with something…that may have nothing to do with the lesson and more to do with the pool party." Jamie grinned a little nervously at his father.

"Jamie could it not have waited until break or after school?" Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

"No it was important. He was in major need of advice which reminds me, tomorrow after school I will be home a little late. Me and Troy are going to the mall to have a look at swim shorts for the party." Jamie grinned as he spoke, really looking forward in spending time with Troy away from school.

"Sure thing sweetie, you have enough money to take with you?" Fay smiled as she spoke back to her son.

"I think so." Jamie shrugged as he replied.

"Why don't you and Troy grab something to eat after your little shopping trip, I'll give you the money so relax." Shadow smirked with a wink at his son, making Jamie lightly blush.

"Erm thanks dad. I have to go clean my room now." Jamie nervously said then got up and dashed to his bedroom.

"Am I missing something here?" Fay asked with a puzzled expression, taking a seat next to her husband and daughter.

"Oh no love, nothing at all." Shadow smiled as he replied.

"Alright then, wait did Jamie just say he was off to clean his room?" Fay shrugged then grinned with amusement when she asked.

"Yep, he must really want to go to that pool party. Which reminds me I need a little word with him about this carer thing at school. Off you get Lilith, I'll be back in a moment." Shadow said then moved his daughter so he could get up.

Shadow walked out and down the hallway, stopping outside his sons closed bedroom door. Shadow knocked on it a couple of times and waited for Jamie to answer. Jamie opened the door and dragged his father inside then closed the door shut.

"Ok I'm sensing you want to talk?" Shadow raised a brow at his sons behaviour.

"Yeah what was all that about in the lounge dad?" Jamie whispered as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"I think we both know the answer to that son." Shadow smirked playfully as he slightly whispered back.

"Do we? I want to know what you think." Jamie whispered as he stepped closer to his father.

"Alright if you insist. I think you like Troy more than just a friend. Going by how you are looking shocked and not denying it, I say I'm right." Shadow smirked more so as he whispered to his son.

"And this doesn't bother you?" Jamie asked with an unsure expression.

"Why would it Jamie, you are who you are. Besides before your mother I have had my fair share of relationships, not all were with a female. Yes your mother knows this before you ask." Shadow gently smiled as he spoke in a calm tone to his shocked son.

"Ok right…I guess I might as well tell you we are a secret couple then." Jamie said as he was coming down from the shock and hearing his father was with men and women before settling down with his mother.

"I will not say a word, that is yours and Troy's business. You both will announce it when you are both ready to. Just remember I do not have any problems with it and I also know Troy's parents wont either or will your mother." Shadow sincerely said as he kept smiling at Jamie.

"It is all good to know." Jamie grinned up at his father.

"Since we are on a talkative moment here, you going to tell me about carer day at school? Sonic and Amy mentioned it at lunch." Shadow asked as his smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you about that, you able to go? It is next Friday morning." Jamie chuckled as he ran a hand through his quills.

"I will have a take with my boss but I'm pretty sure I'll make it. You better get this room cleaned or no pool party remember. See you when you are done." Shadow said then made a move to the door.

"Wait dad, is it true you were a research project?" Jamie asked with a curious tone.

Shadow froze and tensed up with wide eyes at the door.

"Who told you that?" Shadow whispered with slight fear in his tone, never moving from his position facing the door.

"Some random older kid at school came up to me during break and told me you used to be a research project from long ago. He said you were created in a lab on some space station. It is true dad o was he just making it all up?" Jamie replied as he looked right at his father.

"Yes it is true." Shadow whispered as he looked down with drooped ears, knowing if he denied it or lied then his son will find out the truth and be angry with him for doing so. He liked an honest and open relationship with his son so he figured he might as well keep it like that and spill the beans per say.

"Why don't you ever talk about it dad? Why keep it from us?" Jamie asked with an annoyed expression and sounding a little angry that he had to find out through some kid at school and not from his own father.

Shadow sighed and turned to face his son then motioned Jamie to take a seat on his freshly made bed, which he did. Shadow breathed in deeply as he had a quick think on how he was going to explain to his son about his past.

"Ok first of all you must never tell anyone, I do not want that kind of attention and deny it ok if anyone asks you. Yes I was created in a lab aboard a space station that is true but it doesn't define who I am. My creator was looking into immortality, to create a being that is ageless and immune to everything. He got so desperate with completing Project Shadow that he contacted an alien race, called the Black Arms, to assist him. The alien leader, named Black Doom, agreed to donate his blood in order to bring Project Shadow to life. Well it was a complete success as you are starting right at Project Shadow son. Unfortunately word got out that an unknown alien race assisted in Project Shadow and the space station was shut down. All, apart from me and my human creator, lost their life when GUN soldiers invaded. It was a scary time true but they never got their hands on me. When I made it to this planet I ran as far away as I could, keeping a low profile so not to be captured. I eventually found this town after five decades being on the run and soon bumped into Sonic and his friends not long after. They all know who I am and helped me get back on my feet. I found a nice home and got a reasonably paid job, where I worked my butt of to get where I am today." Shadow explains in a calm and easily understood tone.

"So you are like pushing seventy or something?" Jamie whispered as he processed everything in his mind.

"Yes I am. I wont age Jamie and I cannot die of natural causes. I was planning to tell you and you sister when you were both old enough to take it in and understand. It doesn't make me a bad person Jamie, it just means I came into this world differently." Shadow faintly smiled as he looked at his son.

"Does this mean you will have to watch us all age and die?" Jamie asked as he looked up at his father, a sad expression on his face.

"Yes and before you ask, my immortality genes didn't get passed down. I already thought of that and did tests when you and your sister was born." Shadow grinned lightly as he watched Jamie open his mouth to ask something then quickly shut it after hearing what he had to say.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about Jamie, any more questions you wish to ask?" Shadow asked as he kept grinning.

"Na I'm good thanks dad. I better get this room cleaned." Jamie smiled at his father then watched Shadow walk out and close the door behind him.

Shadow sighed deeply as he stood outside of Jamie's bedroom door then out of no where he widened his eyes and clutched at his chest. Pain shot through Shadows chest, making him grunt and fall to his knees. Breathing became difficult with every breath and the area around him was getting dark as his vision was going. Jamie heard his father sounding like he was in pain and opened his door. He widened his eyes as he watched his father fall forward into unconsciousness.

"MUM, MUM COME QUICK. DAD'S ON THE FLOOR!" Jamie cried out with fear as he rushed over to his father, turning him onto his back.

 **(Yep managed to get this chapter done quicker than I first thought. Yes I know I am so mean in leaving it hanging, just trying to keep you interested. Sounds like Shdow is in trouble doesnt it but chill you will find out what just happened to him very soon. Please tell me what you think so far and if you have figured out the shocking twist in the story yet.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Shadow opened his eyes but was unable to see much as his vision was blurred. His hearing was muffled but could just about make out a male voice. He tried to move his body and soon noticed wires all over him, going into his body all over. A dark washed-out figure stood in front of him but by the shape, it appeared to be a human. Shadow squinted to see better but it was like seeing under murky water. In fact after that thought Shadow realised he was in some kind of liquid substance with a mask over his muzzle giving him oxygen.

"Now Sleep." The deep voice said with a sinister tone while pulling a leaver down.

Shadow found himself feeling very tired and sleepy. He fought the strong urge to close his eyes but he failed and was soon back in a forced sleep...

Shadow gasped up with wide eyes and looked around the room he was in. It was mostly white with medical supplies and machines. The smell of disinfectant was strong and that gave away where Shadow was, in a hospital bed. Shadow breathed in deeply to calm down his heart beat and tried to remember that strange dream he just woke up from. Growling in frustration at not being able to recall a single moment of it.

"Oh Shadow." Fay cried out as she ran over to her husband, throwing herself on him for a hug.

"Fay, what happened? One minutes I was talking to Jamie, after I felt this sharp pain in my chest and then I wake up here." Shadow softly asked with concern then noticedhe was attachedto a heart monitor adding, "Why am I hooked up to a machind reading my heart beat?"

"The doctors said you were having a heart attack but your heart is healthy. They are stumped on how or why you even had one in the first place and one came up this a theory that is was a phantom heart attack, if they are a thing." Fay said as tears ran down her cheeks, nuzzling into Shadow.

"Oh…are the kids alright, did they see anything?" Shadow asked as he did not want his children to see anything that may deeply upset them.

"They are fine and staying over at Sonic and Amy's. Jamie was the one to find you and called for me. Lilith didn't see thanks to Jamie but she knew you were on the floor 'asleep'." Fay sadly said as she broke the hug.

Shadow gave his wife a sad smile and wiped a tear away gently.

"I am sorry for giving you all such a scare but on the bright side I don't have to make that doctors appointment now." Shadow joked to try and lighten up his wife's mood.

"Funny dear, very funny. The doctor wants to keep you in over night for observations, he is also signing you off work for the rest of the week so you can rest up." Fay playfully pushed Shadow gently as she spoke in a much more calm tone.

"I don't need to stay here over night, I'm fine now." Shadow protested with a frown.

"Well tuff you are staying in over night or do I need to punish you?" Fay whispered seductively in Shadows ear.

"That is blackmail but I see your point in this argument. Fine I'll stay in for the night all alone without you." Shadow whispered back as he guided his hands around his wife's waist.

"Think of it this way, it is already gone nine at night so it wont be long until morning." Fay gently said as she wrapped her arms around Shadows neck and moved closer.

"True so how about a good night kiss." Shadow smirked as he moved a hand up Fays back and rested it at the back of Fays neck.

Fay grinned as Shadow closed the gap and they shared a passionate kiss but thanks to the firm knock on the door it didn't last all that long. They broke apart and Fay got of the bed, standing next to her husband as the door opened. A doctor walked in with a raised brow as he was not expecting to see Shadow sitting up and wide awake.

"It is good to see you up and awake Shadow, I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to wake up until much later. We will be keeping you in over night to do some observations and if all seems fine then you are free to go home in the morning after a check up." The human doctor said with a friendly tone and smile.

"Right. I'm confident I will be fine now but if you insist I need to spend the night then I'll spend the night." Shadow said with a forced smile, not liking being in a hospital.

"Ok, visiting times are almost over and I will see you in the morning for a check up, good night." The doctor said then walked out of the room, closing the door shut after writing down some notes on his clipboard.

"Listen I know you don't like hospitals and that they remind you of your time up on ARK but it is just for one night ok. I will be here first thing in the morning and Amy said she will take Lilith to school so I can get here for eight o'clock." Fay assured with a warm smile then placed a gentle kiss on Shadows lips.

"I'll see you in the morning my love, I'll be here waiting. Love you." Shadow softly said with a warm look in his eyes.

"Love you too Shadow. Good night and try to get some rest ok." Fay smiled then walked out of the room.

Shadow sighed as he was now all alone in his room, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling just listening to the steady beeping of the maching reading his heart beat. After staring at the ceiling for an hour the door was opened by the night nurse to check up on Shadow. She walked over to the bed and looked at the heart monitor Shadow was attached to.

"Everything seems to be fine Shadow, you want me to give you something to help you relax?" The nurse softly said with a smile.

"Yeah sure, I don't see myself falling asleep any time soon." Shadow sighed as he turned his head to look at the nurse on duty.

"Ok then." The nurse smiled then walked over to the medicine cabinet, unlocked it and got a light sedation out.

She returned to Shadows bedside and got the needle ready to in inject Shadow with. It took a matter of seconds to inject and a matter of one minute for Shadow to feel completely relaxed and drifting of to sleep. It was approaching sunrise when Shadow slowly opened his eyes and briefly looked around the semi dark room. He tried to sit up but his body was still a little stiff and heavy from that light sedation, staying in one position for the whole time he was asleep didn't help much either.

"Damn I feel like I've been run over by a bus." Shadow whispered as he struggled to sit up in bed, only just managing the task.

"Good morning Shadow." A human nurse, with long thick blond hair, pale skin tone and bright blue eyes softly called in a sweet voice as she walked into the room and towards Shadow.

"Morning…do I know you? You look very familiar." Shadow asked softly with a puzzled expression.

"So how are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she dodged the question with a smile, checking the heart monitor.

"I feel fine just a little stiff. What is your name?" Shadow replied as he just couldn't put a name to the nurses face, so he asked.

"My name is Maria Shadow and your heart is showing very strong signs on the monitor. You are one lucky hedgehog." Maria cheerfully replied with a warm smile.

"Maria you say…that's a nice name. So I'm definitely going home today then I take it." Shadow smiled back as he knew no one of that name.

"I don't see why you shouldn't but best to wait for that check up. Can I get you a coffee Shadow?" Maria asked with a caring smile.

"How did you know I like coffee? Yeah that would be nice thank you." Shadow raised a brow at the nurse who only smiled back.

"Black with two sugars right. I'll be back soon with your drink just keep nice and relaxed ok." Maria said then walked out leaving a confused Shadow in bed.

"Ok…did Fay tell them how I like my coffee in the morning or something?" Shadow thought as he stared at the now closed door.

It was now approaching eight o'clock and Fay was walking down the hallway towards where Shadow was staying. Sonic was walking beside her as he was very worried about his best friend. They both entered the room after knocking to let Shadow know they will be entering.

"Morning love, how was your night?" Fay softly asked as she walked over to Shadows bedside while Sonic closed the door.

"Morning, it was restful and no nightmares which in my books is a bonus." Shadow smirked as he looked at his wife.

"Looking better than yesterday Shads, you scared the hell out of everyone. what happened?" Sonic asked with a worried look as he stood beside Fay.

"I don't really know. One minute I was having a nice chat with Jamie then left his room. The next thing was my chest started to hurt and I mean really hurt. I do remember hearing this voice but it was so muffled and unclear then I wake up here." Shadow explained with slight puzzlement in his features as he had no clues as to why it even happened in the first place.

"Well the important thing is you are on the mend and please try to stay stress free. You may be immortal Shadow but that doesn't mean you can't avoid comas and other stuff like that." Sonic said as he smiled softly down at Shadow.

"Maybe it is all down to stress so it is a good job I'm signed off work for this week." Shadow grinned as he looked at the two beside him.

"Yes and I am going to make sure you don't lift a finger when we get you home dear. I want you to be as relaxed as possible so no complaining." Fay grinned as she spoke, knowing Shadow was not good with sitting around and doing nothing.

"I swear I'm fine now and…ok ok I wont lift a finger." Shadow protested but when he received a very firm look from his wife he reluctantly agreed with her.

"That's better." Fay grinned with a triumphant expression.

"Morning all, it is time for your check up Shadow and unhook you from that machine too." The doctor announces as he walks into the room and got everyone's attention.

An hour later…

"There, you are officially discharged from the hospital my love." Fay happily announced as she stopped walking over to he husband, who was sitting in the waiting room next to Sonic.

"Well that is the best news I have heard in a long time. Shall we go now?" Shadow said with joy at being able to leave this place, standing up as he spoke back to his wife.

"Yep but we are not chaos controlling, we are getting a cab." Sonic said with a grin as Shadow groaned with protest but did agree to go in one.

 **(There we are the next chap to my story, see Shadow is fine but is he really? You will just have to keep reading to find out what is going to happen. Please tell me if you like it so far and any comments are helpful of course. Until next time and thanks for reading.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Their cab ride wasn't that long and when they pulled up to the house Charlotte, Fays sister, was sitting on the door step with a large pull case. She was a lavender purple hedgehog with light blue eyes, she wore dark grey jeans and a deep plum fitted shirt with the top two button undone, showing a little of her cleavage. Shadow, Sonic and Fay got out of the cab after paying the driver and walked over to the front door. Fay and Charlotte exchanged hugs before unlocking the front door and opening it.

"Hello Charlotte, well I need to get going guys. Remember to pop over mine in the week. Bye." Sonic said then dashed of before anyone could say bye to him.

"Hello Charlotte, how was your trip here?" Shadow asked with a forced smile, trying to be civil to his sister-in-law.

"It was fine thank you for asking." Charlotte replied indifferently as they all entered the house then Fay closed the door.

"Right Shadow why don't you go and sit on the sofa while I show my sister where she will be staying." Fay sweetly smiled at her husband.

"Fine but I'm giving it two days before I go insane." Shadow sighed then walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he tried to relax. After ten minutes he cracked a little, opening his eyes and standing up.

"And where do you think you are going Shadow? Fay told me what happened and about all those other times too." Charlotte grinned a little deviously as she walked in and sat on the chair near Shadow.

"Wait, it's you isn't it? You are cursing me with hoodoo voodoo magic or something. I would not put it passed you to do this to me since you hate my guts and would love to see me suffer." Shadow narrowed his eyes with high suspicion, retaking his seat.

"Don't I have to be some kind of witch to do that?" Charlotte raised a brow in confusion.

"No you just have to know the practice. I bet if I search through my things, I'll find some kind of hex bag planted in them to curse me." Shadow seriously said with crossed arms while glaring in anger at Charlotte.

"I am not a witch Shadow ok and I don't know anyone who is or how to do any of those things. If I wanted to make you suffer I would do it without any aids or outside help, I just have to open my mouth and talk. Which I am not going to by the way ok, it wont be fair on Fay now will it. Anyway how do you know of all those things?" Charlotte asked with a tilt of her head.

"A year back I found myself involved in a modern day witch hunt as part of an investigation on the murders of three young teens. They are the real deal trust me and were found innocent for all charges. They assisted me in finding the killer and did a spell to point me in the right direction for this killer was very good with covering his tracks. Turned out to be a cop which explains why it was hard to track him down, the pervert. The shit we found on his laptop and the half alive kid in his basement was enough to make the strongest being crack." Shadow frowned in anger as he recalled all that he and his task force team uncovered.

"So you were the lead detective on that case. Thank you Shadow, that kid was my mothers friends granddaughter. She and her mother moved here after having a lot of trouble from the ex-husband, it was supposed to be a fresh start for them both." Charlotte softly smiled with gratitude.

"I can't take all the credit, if that small coven didn't help me then that girl would have died and her body dumped in the river, after being beaten and raped to death. Some people are just so sick in the head to think they have full rights over others and can do what they want." Shadow shook his head as he relaxed into the sofa.

"Wow this is nice, you both being so civil. I was half expecting a bloodbath." Fay joked as she walked in with a try, three mugs of tea sitting on top.

"Well baby sister me and Shadow have sorted out our differences and have drew a line to start over, right Shadow?" Charlotte smiled a little too innocently as she looked at her sister.

"Yes that is correct, we are going to have a redo on our relationship." Shadow smiled as he spoke in agreement but was going to keep his wits about him in case Charlotte was lying.

"That's wonderful news, I'm just so happy you are both finally getting along." Fay joyfully said as she put the tray down and handed out the tea to Shadow and her sister before taking hers and sitting next to Shadow.

The day was going by quickly and soon both Fay and Charlotte left to pick Lilith up from school. Shadow was napping on the sofa as he waited to see his two children then all of a sudden he opening his eyes and grunted in pain. His head was hurting as if he had just been whacked with a baseball bat hard. The room was spinning and his vision began to blur until he fell on his side unconscious.

Shadow opened his eyes half way to see that murky liquid again and as before he had a mask over his muzzle and wires all over his body. The figure from before was once again standing in front of him.

"Seems to react badly to the serum, make a not of that Jives." The figure said in a deep voice and sounding like he was under water, but that was because of the liquid Shadow was suspended in.

"His brain waves indicate he is fighting back but he is losing the battle. Get the shock treatment ready so we can make sure he does not break out of it." The figure said with a sinister tone then pulled a leaver down to send Shadow back to sleep.

Shadow groaned through the mask as he was slowly falling asleep but wanted to fight as best as he could. It took no more that twenty seconds for Shadow to lose and close his eyes again. Shadow slowly opened his eyes to only see his happy and excited daughter in front of his vision.

"Daddy, daddy you are ok." Lilith brightly said as she watched her father slowly sit up.

"Of course sweetheart, come give daddy a big hug hello and tell me all about school." Shadow smiled warmly as he opened his arms out for his daughter.

Lilith squealed and jumped into her fathers arms, where Shadow hugged her tightly with a happy smile.

"Daddy I did some math today and the teacher said I am very good at it. I know two plus two is four and I know three plus two is five." Lilith said as she nuzzled into her fathers chest happily.

"That is very good Lilith, well done." Shadow proudly said with a grin down at his daughter.

"Dad, you're ok." Jamie said as he walked into the living room with a worried expression.

"Yes I am and probably thanks to you. Your mother told me what happened after I fell, thank you son." Shadow warmly said with a look of thanks as he watched Jamie sit next to him.

"I didn't manage to clean my room thought." Jamie chuckled as he gave his father a side hug.

"I think under the circumstances it is alright, so long as it is done by Friday morning ok." Shadow chuckled as he brought his son closer with one arm.

"Got ya." Jamie smiled as he continued to hug his father.

"Auntie Charlotte is sharing my room daddy an she said she will have a tea party with me later before bed." Lilith happily said with excitement in her eyes.

"That sound very nice, is there cake involved too? You can't have a tea party without a little cake." Shadow smirked playfully down at his daughter.

"Oh you are right daddy, I'm going to ask mummy if we have some." Lilith said then jumped down from her fathers lap and ran out fast.

"Well I have some homework to do and I'll make a start on my room. See you later at dinner dad." Jamie announced as he pulled away from his fathers embrace then stood up.

"Sure, if you need help with your homework, just give me a call. No really do, it is so boring just sitting around doing nothing." Shadow said with slight begging eyes up at his son.

"Sure if I get stuck, I'll call. Have fun doing nothing dad." Jamie smirked a little deviously but held a playful look in his eyes then walked out of the living room.

"Maybe I should start a hobby or something." Shadow sighed as he slouched in his seat on the sofa, crossing his arms and looking out of the window.

 **(Another chap done another on the way. Hope you like it so far and I wonder what really is happening, you all will find out soon and thanks for reading. All comments are welcome and I would love to here them. until next chap.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

The next morning after saying a good by to his children Shadow stood in the kitchen by the sink and washed up the breakfast things. He knew his wife wont be happy to know he lifted a finger but Shadow was getting very bored with doing nothing. He wasn't able to think of a hobby to do while he was on this forced week off work and he be dammed if he was going to just sit and do nothing.

"It's just a little washing up, nothing stressful about doing a little washing up." Shadow thought as that was what he was going to tell Fay when she sees it done.

When that was all done with plus drying the items up and putting the items away, Shadow went into the bedrooms and began to make the beds. He was just finishing off his and Fays bed when Fay and Charlotte returned from dropping Lilith off.

"Shadow why are you not relaxing on the sofa?" Fay called out when she saw the living room empty.

Shadow made his way to the living room where his wife and sister-in-law was and when he entered Fay was giving him a raised brow and crossed arms.

"Erm…I was just calmly doing a few things around the house. I'm completely stress free and…I'll sit down and relax now." Shadow tried to fight his case then sighed as he was given a firm look, taking a seat in defeat.

"Well I'll take over now, just need to whip the hoover around and wipe down the kitchen table." Fay sweetly said then walked out of the living room.

"Cheer up Shadow, it is not every day you are forced to sit and do nothing." Charlotte grinned a little then walked out to give her sister a hand.

"Yeah right, I am not one to just sit and do nothing. I need to do something or I am going to go crazy from boredom. Maybe Fay wont mind it if I visit Sonic and Amy for a couple of hours." Shadow muttered then stood up to find his wife.

Shadow walked into the kitchen and smiled innocently at his wife, who was at the sink wetting a cloth to wipe down the table. Shadow cleared his throat to get Fays attention, which it worked for she turned her head to look at her husband.

"Ok before you have a go at me for not resting, which by the way is very kind of you to allow me to do. I do feel I will be completely stress free if lets say you allow me to visit Sonic and Amy for a few hours, please." Shadow smiled warmly at his wife who looked as if she was thinking upon his request.

"I suppose I can allow that, so long as you take a nice slow walk there and not use chaos control." Fay smiled back at Shadow as she replied.

"You have my word my love and thank you." Shadow smile as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips briefly.

"I will know if you do so I'm trusting you." Fay firmly said as looked at her husband.

"I will be back by the early afternoon ok. Love you." Shadow softly said with a smile then walked out of the kitchen.

"Love you too bye dear." Fay called out so Shadow could hear her.

"Wow Fay actually said you can leave the house?" Charlotte grinned with amusement as she stood behind Shadow by the front door.

"Yes but I'm not allowed to use chaos control." Shadow casually replied as he grabbed his jacket and began to put it on.

"Right, make sense I suppose. On your way back think you could pick up something to drink for me please? Oh relax Shadow I just want some apple juice." Charlotte rolled her eyes when Shadow raised a brow in question.

"Is that code for a bottle of cider?" Shadow asked as he slowly began to smirk.

"No but that does sound better doesn't it." Charlotte laughed a little as she replied.

"Sure I pick up some apple juice for you, bye." Shadow chuckled then opened the door and walked out.

It took no more and no less than twenty minutes to reach Sonic and Amy's home. Shadow stood by the front door and was about to knock when Amy opened the door with a smile.

"Hello Shadow, I saw you walking up the drive, come on in and I will put the kettle on." Amy cheerfully said as she stepped to one side so Shadow could walk through.

"That would be nice thanks." Shadow smiled as he took off his jacket and hung it on a nearby hanger in the hallway.

"Hay Shads, it didn't take you long to get bored. Not that I'm surprised it didn't, I've never known you to ever just sit around and do nothing." Sonic grinned as he watched his wife and Shadow walk into the kitchen where he was.

"I know right, I need to do something before I end up at the crazy house. I am actually surprised Fay even let me leave the house this soon after coming home." Shadow smirked as he spoke back, taking a seat opposite Sonic up the kitchen table.

"You know what will relieve the boredom Shadow, taking up a hobby." Amy called over from the volume of the kettle boiling.

"Yeah Shads, you should find something you can do like erm…gardening." Sonic agreed with his wife's suggestion.

"Fay wont let me do something that will be hard work or stressful, I already thought of doing that." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

"Ok then maybe do something creative that wont stress you out." Amy suggested as she got three mugs out of the cupboard.

"I suppose I could start drawing again, I was kind of good at it. I can pick up what I need on the way home." Shadow replied with a more positive tone.

"Yeah, I know this really good art shop in town. It will have everything you need and it has a sale on at the moment. I got some really nice coloured pencils for Troy last week and a few sketch pads. That kid sure has talent, you should have a look at some of his work, so realistic looking." Amy casually said as she got making the tea for her and Sonic, then coffee for Shadow.

"So how are the boys doing, enjoying being back at school?" Shadow asked with a smile.

"Oh yes and so are we. Dash loves his new classroom and teacher, Troy is happy that most of his classes are with Jamie." Sonic grinned as he answered.

"Can I ask you something Shadow?" Amy asked with a slightly worried expression as she passed him his coffee.

"Sure, thanks." Shadow smirked up at Amy as she passed Sonic his tea then took a seat with her own.

"Now please don't take this the wrong way or be offended. Have you noticed anything odd with Jamie?" Amy asked with a slightly nervous expression.

"Amy not this again. Amy thinks there is something going on between Troy and Jamie as in more than friendship." Sonic rolled his eyes as he wasn't ready to admit his eldest son was gay for Shadows son.

"Sonic there is no problem with Troy being gay." Amy frowned at her husband with a firm tone used.

"Yeah I know that and I'm totally fine with him being gay but come on they are just friends, very close friends who spend all their free time together." Sonic sighed as he replied to his wife.

"I can say that I have but I have noticed they are very close." Shadow smiled as he answered Amy's question, not giving away that he knew his son and Troy were in a secret relationship.

"So you admit there could be something deeper than friendship." Amy grinned as she looked at Shadow.

"Amy." Sonic groaned as he looked at his wife with a small frown.

"Sonic, do you really have a problem if they was?" Amy sighed with a shake of her head.

"Well no not really…I mean what are the odds that our kids are together? They have known each other since way before they started school, they are like brothers." Sonic said with an unsure expression.

"But they are not. If they were to be in a relationship together, not that I'm saying they are, I certainly wont have a problem with it. They do care a lot about the other and who are we to stop anything from developing into something magical." Amy smiled as she spoke in a warm tone then sipped her tea.

"Yeah I suppose you are right love, That is how some relationships are born, through friendship." Sonic sighed knowing his wife was right on this one.

"I wouldn't have a single problem with them both being together if that is what makes them happy. My sons happiness is all that matters to me and maybe the occasional suck-up-to-my-dad-because-I-want-something coffee in bed." Shadow smirks as he has had that a few times over the past few years.

"Haha-hahaha, Jamie does that to you too?" Sonic laughed as he gave Shadow an amused expression.

"Yes and it never works, unless he throws in a couple of home made waffles, which by the way he discovered works very quickly." Shadow chuckled as he spoke.

"See kids learn how to twist us to say yes so quickly. It wont be long before Dash and Lilith learn the ropes on how." Sonic said as he calmed his laughing down.

"I say Lilith already knows how to. She only needs to give me this look and for some reason I cave into her quicker than an intake of breath." Shadow sighs as he lifts his mug to his lips then taking a sip after talking.

"Oh that is just a girl thing Shadow. Every girl knows how to get their own way without voicing it or making a fuss." Amy giggled then took a sip of her drink.

"I agree with you on that one Amy, she so has me wrapped around her little finger and there isn't a thing I can do about it." Shadow chuckled, looking over at Amy as he replied.

 **(There we have it another chap done and sorry it took so long getting it done. Next chap will be soon I swear. Please let me know what you think so far or not no pressure.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Hours passed by quickly and now Shadow was getting ready to leave. He grabbed his jacket and put it on as he stood by the front door with Amy and Sonic. Amy opened the door when Shadow was ready and Shadow walked out then turned to face the two.

"Thank you for your company, I will be seeing you both soon." Shadow smiled happily as he looked at his friends.

"Oh it's no trouble Shadow and the art shop is in the shopping mall a little down from Tracy's hair salon." Amy smiled brightly as she stood next to Sonic.

"Got it thanks. Bye and take care." Shadow replied then waved as he walked down the drive, heading towards his next destination.

When he turned a corner and knew he was out of sight Shadow used chaos control to reach the mall entrance. Yes he said he wouldn't used it to get to Sonic and Amy's home which he didn't so no broken promises there. He entered the mall and began to walk to where Amy said to go. He passed Tracy's salon then smirked when he spotted the art shop. Shadow casually walked in and looked around for what he needed. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone in one of the isles.

"I'm so sorry Miss I should have…Maria? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital or something?" Shadow apologised then raised a brow at who he bumped into.

"Am I not allowed a day off Shadow? Oh relax I'm just teasing you, you are looking so much better by the way." Maria smiled warmly with a sweet tone.

"I suppose. So what brings you here, you aren't stalking me are you to make sure I'm not over doing it?" Shadow teases back with a smirk.

"Oh Shadow you were always so fun to be around…I'm here to browse." Maria giggled then quickly guided Shadow away by the arm.

"Wait what did you say? Where are we going Maria?" Shadow asked with high confusion as Maria led him towards a staff only door.

"We need to talk but not where others will hear us." Maria whispered as she pushed the door open and rushed herself and Shadow inside.

"What, why?" Shadow questioned as they went further inside then down a set of stairs.

"You are in danger Shadow and you need to wake up." Maria stressed with high concern in her eyes as she and Shadow stopped and locked eyes.

"You are crazy, I am awake." Shadow narrowed his eyes as he took a step away from Maria.

"Shadow please you have to understand." Maria started to say but was stopped from continuing.

"No you have to understand, you are crazy and I think you need to stay away from me or I will arrest you. I may not be on duty but I do still hold the power of arrest." Shadow warned in a firm tone.

"Alright Shadow. We will meet again and when we do all will be clear." Maria sadly said then walked away leaving a very confused Shadow behind.

"Yeah right if I see you again it will be to arrest you for stalking and harassment." Shadow muttered with a deep frown then went back to the shop floor.

Shadow walked around the art shop, with a basket he picked up from over by that staff only door, looking and picking things up that he felt was needed. So far he has three different sized sketch pads, pencils, a sharpener as well as a rubber and a pack of twenty-four coloured pencils. Shadow was now currently looking at the different paint sets as he was undecided on whether or not to try out painting.

"I never painted before, I wonder if I'm any good at it?" Shadow thought as he looked with his eyes.

"Shadow!" A female voice called out to him, making Shadow turn to where the voice was coming from.

"Rouge, I haven't seen you in a very long time. What are you doing here?" Shadow raised a brow in surprise, putting his basket down and giving Rouge a light hug.

"I was in the area, saw you through the shop window and thought hay why not say hi." Rouge said as she hugged back then the hug was dropped.

"It is good to see you again, how is the job going?" Shadow smirked as he picked up his basket and led the way to the till, forgetting all about the paint sets.

"Now that you mention it, I am on a case in town so my visit is strictly business. I heard your doing alright for yourself, lead detective in homicide now." Rouge casually said as Shadow waited in the line.

"Yeah I got that promotion a year after you got that other job out of town." Shadow smiled as he moved forward a little.

"And you are married with children too. You know I never pictured you to be the family type in fact I always figured you would settle with a man but Fay seems nice. Yeah sorry I did a little digging before I came back here and wow the things I have found out. Nothing bad but a huge surprise I'll tell you that much." Rouge grinned as she spoke to her old work colleague.

"You know you never did stay in touch like you said you would. I tried to call a few times but the number I had was no longer a working number." Shadow casually said as his stuff was bagged then he paid for his items.

"Yeah sorry about that." Rouge sighed as she knew she wasn't allowed to explain why she never stayed in touch.

"You know they still want you back." Rouge suddenly said in a serious tone as they walked out of the shop.

"Who want me back what?" Shadow raised a brow as he was becoming a little fearful deep inside on who Rouge was on about.

"I found out exactly who you are Shadow, I work for GUN now so I was told everything. I didn't believe it so I did some digging myself and discovered half the stuff they told me were a bunch of lies. The only thing that did say that was true was you are Project Shadow and currently in an unknown location. Relax hun, I'm not going to give you up to them and I'm not going to say anything about you to anyone. I'm sure you don't need the stress after that little heart attack you had the other day." Rouge quietly said as she lend more towards Shadows so he could har her every word.

"Oh you heard about that, I'm sure it was nothing that serious and I just need to not over work myself so much." Shadow sighed in relief that he was still safe.

"If you ask me I say it has more to do with the fact you are unconsciously worried about being found and it is stressing you out far too much. You are completely safe and they will never find you this far away from them. This was a nice little catch up Shadow, we should do this again soon. You take care of yourself." Rouge said then waved as she went in the opposite direction from Shadow.

"Yeah sure…now I just need to get some apple juice for Charlotte." Shadow thought then chaos controlled away.

It wasn't long before Shadow reached his front door after walking from his local corner shop. He opened the door with his keys then closed the door shut.

"I'm back." Shadow called as he put his bags down and took off his jacket, hanging it up when done.

Shadow picked up his bags and walked into the empty kitchen, placing the bags on the table. Shadow grabbed the apple juice and went over to the fridge to put it in there, when he was done he closed the door and glanced up at the clock.

"Fay, Charlotte are you both home?" Shadow called with some concern as the clock only read one-forty in the afternoon.

He grabbed his supplies and walked into his bedroom, only to find it empty. Shadow put the bag down on his desk then walked out and towards the living room, only to find that empty on arrival there.

"That's funny Fay usually leaves a note for me…she might have and I missed it." Shadow whispered to himself then went back into the kitchen to look on the side.

There was no note anywhere in the kitchen which had now made Shadow panic.

"She always leaves a note so this means she either plainly forgot because she was in a rush or something has happened to her." Shadow muttered as he went into the hallway and stopped by the phone.

Shadow dialled up his wife's number and silently preyed she will answer and everything was fine.

"Hello you have reached the one and only Fay, please leave a message and I will get back to you if I can…" Fay's voice mail said in Shadows ear.

Shadow put the phone down and was really beginning to panic as Fay always answered her phone, no matter who was calling.

"Ok, ok calm down I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for what is going on here." Shadow said to himself as he tried to keep his heart from shooting out of his chest.

He took in deep breaths as he tired to keep stress free and calm but his heart just kept beating faster and faster. Shadow then started to feel a sharp pain like before but not as bad. He fell backwards and his back hit the wall lightly. Shadow closed his eyes tightly as he slowly slipped down to the floor opposite the home phone. His head felt light and he was losing his surroundings, a ringing in his ears began as he slowly fell unconscious.

Shadow opened his eyes half way and was back in the water but the water seemed a little more clearer. The figure was standing there and Shadow could make out some features of the man. For instance the man was human, middle ages with a small bald patch on top of his head, he was slightly tanned and wearing blackout glasses. The guy was dressed in a lab coat with black trousers and to Shadow the guy didn't look that tall but tall enough to not be classed as a midget.

"Well it seems you are coming out of it aren't you but not to worry I have a plan. I'm going to triple the dose and see what happens. If my suspicions are correct then you wont be waking up for a while, maybe a year tops." The man sinisterly said with a dark grin on his face.

Shadow opened his mouth to say something but no words came out then he suddenly felt a sharp object pierce his arm and a cool liquid enter his body. Shadow groaned in distress and was fighting the battle to stay alert.

"There is no point in fighting it Project Shadow…that's it give in and got to sleep." The man said as he watched Shadow slowly close his eyes.

Shadow gasped awake and looked around only to still find himself in the hallway of his home. Shadow sighed as he took a moment or two while still leaning against the wall on the floor. He tried to recall that nightmare but found he couldn't, just that he knew how scared he was like he always did.

"Maybe I'm reliving my time aboard the ARK through my dreams. This could be what is causing all of this stress and sudden pains, it could be all in my head. I did suffer a lot back then and went through very painful experiments. Maybe I have post-traumatic stress disorder, makes sense I guess. Man I really am going insane." Shadow sighed out loudly as he thought a little about why he was going through so much over the past couple of months.

"Shadow I'm back…why are you sitting on the floor?" Fay called then raised a brow as she saw where Shadow was.

"I'm going insane Fay that's why." Shadow sadly said as he looked down to the floor, ears drooped as a clear sign he was not happy.

"It happened again didn't it Shadow?" Fay sadly asked as she walked over to him then sat next to him.

"Yeah, do you think it could be post-traumatic stress disorder?" Shadow asked as he moved his head to look at his wife.

"I think it could be dear, in truth it did occur to me when you were in hospital and the results to those tests done on your heart came back normal and healthy. We need to seek professional help to find out if it really is or not but saying that it might mean GUN will find out where you are and take you away." Fay softly said with a sad expression as she pulled Shadow in for a side hug, who returned graciously.

"I don't know what to do Fay, I do not want to be dragged away and experimented on like some worthless project. To be separated from you and the kids with no hope of ever seeing you all again. They might even take Lilith and Jamie away too and do who knows what to them both." Shadow whispered as he tried to keep the tears at bay, feeling hopeless on the situation.

"It will be ok Shadow, trust me on this. No one is going to come here and take anyone away because we are going to sort all of this out by ourselves." Fay assured as she held Shadow tightly while gently stroking through his quills.

"Where is Charlotte anyway, I thought she would be with you." Shadow asked as he needed the subject changed for the time being.

"She had to go off somewhere apparently. Come on lets get you in bed to rest before the kids come home and the quiet is disturbed." Fay softly said as she helped her husband off the floor and guided him off to bed.

 **(Here's another chap done, hope you enjoyed reading and the next chap will be up soon...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

A few hours later the peace and quite was finally disturbed as Lilith ran into her parents room, against her mothers wishes to not wake daddy up, and jumped onto the bed. Shadow gasped awake and shot up in shock then calmed himself down as he locked eyes with his smiling daughter.

"Mummy said not to wake you up but I was dying to tell you something. I've been invited to a birthday party my new friend is having at the end of the month." Lilith excitedly said as she stood up and began to jump up and down on the bed.

"That's great sweetheart, so what should we get your friend for a birthday present?" Shadow chuckled as he was now feeling so much better then hours ago.

"Oh I think he will love some paints, he is always over by the painting table. Daddy what is in that bag on your desk?" Lilith stopped jumping as she replied then pointed over at the plastic blue sounding very curious.

"Nothing gets passed you does it. Daddy is going to take up drawing to pass the time until you and your brother get back from school. Do you want to have a look at what is inside?" Shadow smiled as he received a very hyperactive nod.

Shadow chuckled then got off the bed and went over to grab the bag, grabbing it and returning back to sit by his now seated daughter. Shadow passed the bag and watched with amusement as Lilith emptied the contents onto the bed.

"Cool can I do some with you please daddy?" Lilith asked as she looked up at her father with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure how about you have this drawing pad and we can share the pencils. We can keep them all together under the coffee table so we both can get to them." Shadow softly said with a grin as Lilith threw herself at him for a cuddly.

"Thank you daddy, come on lets find something to put the pencils in." Lilith said then broke the hug and pulled at her fathers hand to leave the bedroom.

"Lilith I told you to leave your daddy to rest." Fay sighed as she saw her daughter pull Shadow along into the kitchen.

"It is fine love, I was starting to wake up anyway." Shadow only just managed to say before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Ok daddy we need a tin or something." Lilith seriously said then let her fathers hand go so they could search the cupboards.

"Right, I know where there is a tin…not in that cupboard sweetheart in the bottom draw." Shadow grinned as he watched his daughter while leaning against the table with crossed arms.

"What about this one?" Lilith asked as she took it out and showed her father.

"It's a little on the small side and that is a mini loaf tin you mummy uses when baking." Shadow chuckles then waits for Lilith to find something amore bigger.

"Oh this one." Lilith said as she once again showed her father with a confident grin.

"That is a casserole dish and breakable, try again." Shadow smirked playfully.

"What are you both doing?" Fay questioned as she walked in and stood beside Shadow, watching their daughter rummage through th draw.

"Looking for a container to put our pencils in." Shadow replied in a casual tone.

"This one is perfect." Lilith smiled up happily as she held out a tin.

"Sweetie mummy needs that one for when we have a salad with dinner. I might have something you can use, I'll be right back." Fay smiled then walked out of the kitchen.

"We have salad with dinner?" Lilith tilted her head in puzzlement up at her father.

"One day we might," Shadow shrugs as he replies to his daughter with a grin on his muzzle.

"Here we are it is one of my old bags and it is perfect for your pencils." Fay brightly said as she walked into the kitchen holding a sparkly silver bag one would carry in their hand when going out.

"Thank you mummy…come on daddy lets put the pencils in it." Lilith said as she ran to take the bag then rushed over to her father, taking his hand and dragging him away.

About an hour later Charlotte returned home and not looking happy. Her little meeting with her colleague didn't go so well and she was angry at what she was told. She walked into the living room and took a seat on the chair with a deep sigh.

"Auntie Charlotte what's the matter?" Lilith asked with a worried look as she looked up from the floor she and her father were sitting and doing some doodling in the drawing pads.

"Oh nothing sweetie, auntie Charlotte had a little argument with a friend over something really silly. I'll give her a call tomorrow and make up with her." Charlotte said as she forced a smile on her face, looking over at her niece.

"You should take her to dinner and buy her flowers as a sorry, that is what daddy does when he upsets mummy." Lilith innocently replies with a happy smile.

"Kids tell all your secrets don't they." Shadow rolled his eyes as he sighs.

"That is a sweet suggestion thank you Lilith." Charlotte grinned as she looked over at Shadow who just nervously smiles back.

"Just so you know it doesn't happen very often that me and Fay argue. Every couple has their moments and we are no exception to it." Shadow sincerely said then went back to drawing with his daughter on the floor.

"Daddy also sometimes cooks mummy a special dinner, maybe you can do that for your friend." Lilith announced as she used a purple pencil to colour the triangle she drew.

"I'm not that great of a cook, my speciality is putting something in the microwave and following the instructions on the box. Yep I'm a full expert on doing that." Charlotte said with a slightly proud expression then stood up adding, "I'm going to have a talk with Fay, I need to ask her something."

"She is in the bedroom." Shadow called out before Charlotte left the room then concentrated in what he was doing with Lilith.

"Dad you will never believe what I have just done." Jamie came running into the living room and stopping by the sofa, looking down at his father.

"You discovered the hoover?" Shadow teased as he stopped what he was doing and looked up at his son with a grin.

"Hay I discovered the hoover like last month remember." Jamie crossed his arms with a little pout.

"Shame you don't use it more often son. So what did you do then?" Shadow chuckled as he gave his son his full attention.

"I actually finished cleaning my room…it looks weird and I can see the floor, I also discovered this thing called a cupboard." Jamie smirked playfully as he announced his doings.

"Wow this I so have to see…I'll be back soon sweetheart ok." Shadow replied then moved to stand up.

"Ok daddy, I'm going to take that orange if you are not back in five minutes." Lilith sweetly said as she glanced up at her father with a smile.

Shadow followed his son down the hall and into Jamie's room. Shadow widened his eyes in shock at how clean and tidy it was compared to earlier. Shadow looked around and a smile appeared on his muzzle.

"Wow you did a brilliant job son and you are right there is a floor in here. I hope you didn't just cram it all into the cupboard." Shadow said as he looked over at his smug looking son by the in-built cupboard opposite the bed.

"Nope." Jamie said then opened the cupboard door to show his father how tidy that was too.

"I do hope you will keep it like this and now that it is clean you can actually invite Troy over without the embarrassment of how unkempt your room is." Shadow grinned as he and his son locked eyes.

"And possibly a sleep over too?" Jamie asked with begging eyes.

"You might have to butter me up with that one son, I'll have my usual black coffee and waffles in bed." Shadow smirked playfully as he gave his son his order.

"Sure and I'll throw in a single flower in a small vase too." Jamie joked with an amused grin.

"You better but on a serious note, I don't have a problem with Troy coming here for the night, so long as you keep the noise down and no loud music. I still want those waffles and coffee though, that just sweetens the deal don't you think." Shadow smirked as he spoke to his son.

"I suppose and this time I will clean the kitchen and not leave it for you or mum." Jamie winked as he spoke back.

"Good, I'll see you at dinner unless you want to join me and your sister in a little drawing." Shadow smiled as he replied to his son.

"I can't I have some homework to finish but now I can do it on the desk because it is all clean." Jamie grinned with a matter-of-fact tone, pointing to the very clear-of-clutter desk.

"Ok see you at dinner." Shadow shrugged then walked out of his sons room and back into the living room.

"You were too long, I am using your orange daddy. Here you can have the pink one." Lilith said as she coloured with the orange pencil then passed her father the pink one.

"Right, thanks I guess." Shadow replied with a raised brow as he wasn't gone no more that three minutes, maybe four, then took the pink.

It was now coming up for dinner time and Shadow was setting up the table as his wife finished up with the cooking. Lilith was helping her father by placing cups in front of each space, including the space that was going spare. Soon all were taking a seat to start their meal when the door went off.

"I'll get it." Shadow sighed then walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

Shadow opened the door and raised a brow as Rouge was standing there with a grin on her face.

"Hay hun, this a bad time?" Rouge asked with her grin in place.

"We were just about to start dinner, want to join us? Fay cooked enough for an army." Shadow smirked as he stepped to one side to allow Rouge to walk in.

"Sure, I'm not one to turn down a nice cooked meal that happens to be free." Rouge replied as she was led to the kitchen by Shadow, after he closed the front door.

They walked in with smiles and Rouge took a seat as Shadow sorted out her dinner.

"This is Rouge. We used to work together before she got a better job way out of town." Shadow introduced as he passed Rouge her meal.

"Hello Rouge, it is nice to meet you. You in town long?" Fay asked with a forced smile at the white bat, not liking the fact her husband knew a very attractive woman.

"Only for a few days then it is back home I go. I'm sure my husband will be very eager to see me again after my visit here." Rouge forced a smile at Fay as she didn't really like the one who stole Shadows heart since she couldn't.

"I didn't know you were married Rouge, I didn't think you were the type to." Shadow raised a brow as he never saw a wedding band on her finger and still doesn't.

"Yep, got swept of my feet by a very hansom young man a few years back now and never looked back." Rouge lied as she was not married or had a partner in that section.

"Oh thank god she is happily married." Fay mentally sighed as she kept a friendly smile on her muzzle.

"My daddy is a good drawer, can you draw?" Lilith asked as she looked at the bat she was addressing.

"No where near as good as your daddy sugar. Your daddy used to do sketches at the station when a witness came in to describe a suspect that has been bad. He was scary good at it, so good we were able to catch the bad guy every time. you still do that Shadow?" Rouge cleanly replied to the five year old then looked over at Shadow with a grin.

"Sometimes but mostly I'm putting together a case file and investigating it. We have someone who is almost as good as me but when he is not there I take over." Shadow casually replied with a smile.

"Oh daddy can you draw me after dinner please?" Lilith asked with an excited expression.

"Sure if you want me to." Shadow smiled warmly at his daughter, making her squeal in excitement at being drawn by her father.

Went dinner was over with Shadow and Lilith were in the living room with Shadow making a start on his daughters portrait. Jamie was in his room on his phone talking to Troy as he laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling with a smile. Fay was in the kitchen cleaning up and washing down the table. Rouge and Charlotte were standing in the back garden, away from the house and having a whispered conversation.

"I told you Charlotte we cannot hand in Shadow to GUN. He is not dangerous like they say he is and do you really want to be responsible in breaking up your family?" Rouge said with a serious expression.

"My sister will get over it and the kids will too, in time." Charlotte replied with a very frustrated tone as she crossed her arms.

"No you just don't get it hun, they wont just take Shadow away but they will take Lilith and Jamie too. They are his children and GUN will want to do a whole bunch of tests on them that will be painful and life scarring for them both. Do you honestly want that done to your niece and nephew?" Rouge sighed with frustration as she tried to reason with her work partner.

"GUN wont find out about them because I will lead Shadow away and make sure no one finds out they exist. I know what you think, that I'm being selfish and an evil bitch but not all of that report was a lie. He is dangerous and a threat, he is riddled with chaos energy and we all know chaos energy is chaotic and unpredictable. I'm doing this to save my family from getting hurt by him. He is already becoming a danger, the signs are all there." Charlotte seriously said with a deep frown.

"Yes I know but he isn't lashing out at anyone though and he seems sane enough regardless of what is happening to him." Rouge sadly sighed as she was seeing Charlotte's point.

"Not yet he isn't but he will." Charlotte grinned a little deviously as she looked at Rouge.

"You know he does a lot of good here Charlotte, it is thanks to him a lot of people are safe and alive. I can't stop you from contacting the commander but please think hard on this before you destroy his life and break his family apart." Rouge sighed then went towards the house to say her goodbyes to all.

"There is nothing to think about, he is dangerous and I don't care how many lives he as saved, he will turn and kill more." Charlotte thought as she watched Rouge through the sliding doors saying bye to her sister.

 **(There we are another chap done, hope you are still enjoying this hee stroy. Let me know what you think yeah and until next chap...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

The next morning Fay was up doing the school run as she decided to leave her husband to rest some more. Shadow was fast asleep but not in a peaceful sleep. He was burning up and moaning softly in discomfort. Sweat was seeping into his fur, making him look as if he just got out of the shower. His muzzle was tinted red with fever as he laid in bed with his eyes closed shut. Fay returned with Amy and Sonic after they dropped their youngest off at school and walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Shadow sitting up the table with his morning coffee and the newspaper.

"Shadow must still be in bed, I'll go and wake him up." Fay raised a brow at the lack of her husband in the kitchen then went to walk out.

"Hay why don't I kick him out of his pit while you ladies have a nice catch up." Sonic grinned as he gently grabbed Fays wrist then when he got a nod and smile he dashed out of the kitchen.

"Shads, time to get your hedgehog butt out of bed." Sonic cheerfully said as he walked in and stopped by the bed.

There was no response so Sonic rolled his eyes and walked over to the closed curtains. He opened them with a grin then went back to Shadows side to shake him awake only he widened his eyes in shock and fear. Shadow was looking far worse than half an hour ago, his muzzle was a deeper shade of red, he was drenched in sweat while shaking a little and to top it all of his breathing was very shallow and weak.

"FAY CALL AN AMBULANCE QUICK!" Sonic called out in a panic as he put two fingers to Shadows neck to check his pulse as it almost looked as if Shadows wasn't breathing.

Fay and Amy rushed in with concern then Fay gasped in shock at her husbands state. She was frozen in place with silent tears falling out of her eyes fast. Amy then ran towards the phone in the hall but before she picked the phone up the front door was being firmly knocked upon.

"Someone get the door, I need to ring for the ambulance." Amy called as she picked the phone.

Sonic rushed over to the door and opened it, ready to say 'now is not a good time' but never got that chance. Two men in a soldiers uniform and a man in an important looking suit was standing there holding out a piece of paper in Sonics face.

"I'm here for Project Shadow and this warrant states I can come in and take him with me." The commander of GUN said then barged passed Sonic.

"Hay you can't just turn up and barge your way into someone's home, Amy better put that phone down for now and call the police instead." Sonic firmly said as he followed the commander down the hall then instructed his wife with a serious tone.

"I wouldn't bother doing that, we are higher than any police force." The commander grinned at Amy then walked towards the bedroom to find Shadow.

The commander looked at the family photos on the wall and inwardly sighed as Shadow had bred with a female. The commander walked into the master bedroom and raised a brow at the very upset female hugging Shadow while he lay in bed asleep.

"Please wake up Shadow, you can't get ill so please just wake up." Fay whispered with fast flowing tears running down her cheeks.

"What is his condition?" The commander announced himself in a firm tone, standing beside her.

"Wait, you are…you can't take him away. He has done no wrong so leave him alone." Fay seriously said through her sadness, glaring up at the commander of GUN, knowing exactly who he was.

"His condition please, I can help him." The commander asked again but in a more softer tone.

"H-He is burning up with some kind of fever, his breathing is dangerously shallow and his pulse is slowing down. Please help him." Fay said as she moved to stand up so the commander could check Shadow over himself.

The commander grinned at Fay then got his phone out of his inner jacket pocket, dialled a number then put the phone to his ear.

"I need a medical team for Project Shadow, I'm sending you my coordinates now and hurry. We have a matter of hours before he falls into a coma he will never wake up from." The commander firmly said and hung up straight after then sent his coordinates through his phone.

"How bad is he?" Sonic asked as he and Amy walked into the bedroom, followed by the two GUN agents in uniform.

"Not one-hundred percent sure but it seems his body is fighting something and is reacting very badly to what ever it is fighting. Has he been in contact to any harmful substances?" The commander asked as he looked at the three hedgehogs.

"No, he is on rest and isn't allowed to lift a finger so he hasn't touched any cleaning products or been to work all week." Fay sadly said as she looked over at her sick husband.

"Yes I heard what happened and before coming here I also did a little digging into his life. Saying that I didn't know he was married with children, are they both ok? No strange or funny behaviour from them both." The commander asked as he locked eyes with a now angry Fay.

"No! They are normal kids if you must know. Don't you think Shadow never though of that when I became pregnant with our eldest? He did tests when they were both born to find out if he passed anything down to them. They are completely normal and I will show you the DNA and genie report." Fay seriously said then stormed over to her husbands desk draw and unlocked it with the key that was kept in a pot on the desk.

"I didn't mean to offend you Mrs." The commander said as he was taken slightly back by the females behaviour towards him then was given the papers.

"There happy?" Fay said with rage in her eyes as she looked up at the commander.

"How did he know how to do these tests? They are remarkably accurate." The commander asked as he looked through the papers in his hand.

"Shadow wasn't always a homicide detective you know, he worked in a chemical lab decades ago before coming to this town. He said he had to leave because someone was on to him and he was scared of being dragged back to GUN for experiments or locked up. I have you know my husband is very smart and a very fast learner so don't you dare group him into the worthless experiment category because he is far more than that." Fay explained as she narrowed her eyes at the man who could snatch her husband away at any given minute.

"Understood but he is dangerous you must understand that and needs containing for the safety of others." The commander seriously said with a deep frown.

"Shadow is not dangerous, he hasn't got a single mean bone in his body." Amy shouted in anger having Sonic nodding in agreement.

"That's right, he has save more people through his line of work than any officer known on the force, he is the reason the crime rate has dropped in all the years this town has be about. In fact Shadow never uses his chaos powers against anyone, he does his job by the book. The only thing he does is chaos control to help find missing people or stop criminals in their tracks. Just the other week he stopped a serial rapist from attacking a woman in the park, during the day and put the guy to justice. The guy is now rotting in a jail cell for rape and first degree murder of a young girl of only eleven. Do you really want to take Shadow away so guys like that can roam free?" Sonic seriously said with a firm expression.

"Sir the medic team has arrived, I'm going to bring them through." An agent said as he just received a message on his communicator.

"Ok…right we all need to leave this room so we can all give the medic team room to get Shadow stable." The commander ordered then ushered all out.

They all stood in the kitchen with the kitchen door wide open to they can see all those coming and going from the house. The commander was thinking very hard on whether or not to just leave Shadow here where he was doing more good than bad. They waited for almost an hour before one of the medic guys entered with a relieving look.

"Project Shadow is stable and doing much better. We still don't know what caused him to react like this and his bloods are clean of any harmful chemicals." The medic announced with a faint smile as he looked at all in the kitchen.

"Thank you." The commander firmly said with a nod then the medic left.

"I think I might know what is happening to him. Me and Shadow think he is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder from his time up on ARK. He told me everything that happened to him up there and from the sounds of it, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't mentally effected from it. Not that I'm saying he is going to go off on a murderous rampage." Fay explained hers and Shadows suspicions.

"Hmmm, I think you both might be right. I read all the reports and watched the recorded footage of each experiment done on him. It was not for the faint hearted to watch I'll say that much." The commander shivered as he recalled the footage he made himself watch.

"NO GET OFF ME, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shadow shouted out in a panic, making all in the kitchen rush to the bedroom.

"Project Shadow please calm down." One of the medics calmly said as he tried to move closer to Shadow.

"No stay away, leave me in peace. I have done no wrong." Shadow cried out as he tried to keep them at a safe distance away from him, backing away and hitting his back on his desk.

"Shadow love, just calm down and take in deep breaths ok. They are not here to take you away but to help you." Fay calmly said as she slowly walked over to her scared and panicked husband.

"Help me? What happened to me this time?" Shadow asked with a very confused expression as he did as his wife instructed.

"You were burning up with a high fever and your pulse was slowing down to nothing. We stabled you enough for you to fight whatever it was off. Now just keep as calm as you can." One of the medics explained with concern.

"But I'm alright now though right?" Shadow asked as he suddenly felt really tired.

"Do you have nightmare Shadow?" The commander calmly asked as he watched Fay guide Shadow back onto the bed to rest on.

"Yes sir but I never can recall them upon wakening. I just know they scare the hell out of me and I feel helpless and exposed. The weird part is they also happen during the day, I get this really bad headache and I black out then wake up terrified for a few minutes." Shadow answered with slight fear in his eyes as he looks up at the commander.

"When did all this start to happen?" The commander asked next, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"About two months ago." Shadow sighed as he looked down to the ground from where he sat.

"No Shadow they started over four months ago and got worse. You only began to notice two months ago dear." Fay sadly corrected with a sympathetic tone, pulling her husband into a side hug.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Shadow whispered as he lent his head on his wife's shoulder, no anger or annoyance in his tone.

"I really wanted to but you were happy and I didn't want to upset you or worry you. I am sorry I didn't say anything." Fay said with a deeply sorry tone.

"Can you think of anything that may have triggered all of this Shadow?" The commander asked next as he tried to piece everything together to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"No they just randomly started, I already tired to think of anything that could be the cause of all of this but came up with noting." Shadow replied with a puzzled expression at the commander.

"Right but did you think back to over four months ago?" The commander grinned as Shadow widened his eyes in realisation.

"No I didn't but I think might now know why this is happening. Under five months ago I was deep in a case and was getting close to catching the suspects. I tracked them down to some abandon warehouse by myself, which yes I know was a bad move. Come to think of it I don't really remember much from that case which is now seriously bugging me. I think I must have blacked out because one minute I was deep in the warehouse and standing in the middle of some screwed up looking lab then the next I woke up in bed with one massive headache." Shadow explained with high concern that maybe something was injected into him to screw with his sanity.

"Did you ever catch the guys?" Sonic asked with a concerned raised brow.

"Well not me personally but a group of officers picked up where I left off. They gutted the lab for evidence and arrested the two rogue scientists a few days later. I believe they were charged for five murder accounts and illegal experimentations on people from a twenty mile radios out of this town and in it. They were sent to a maximum secure prison where they await the death sentence, if it hasn't been carried out by now. After all it was five months ago now so they could have already been sentenced to death by lethal injection." Shadow replied with a faint smile at Sonic.

"Thank you for your corporation Shadow. I have come to the conclusion that maybe something went on in that lab that has effected you in some way and you blocked it our as an instinctive move to not face it which is why you are having nightmares and random things are happening to you. In order to recover from this you need to try and remember what happened and face it." The commander announced with a sincere tone.

"Right so I blocked it all out to save myself for the truth because the truth is too painful to face…make sense I guess." Shadow sighed as he spoke.

"I will keep in touch and call me on this number if you recall anything. I am going to see if those scientists have been sentenced yet." The commander seriously said as he passed Shadow his business card then motioned his team out with him.

When they all heard the front door close and cars drive away Sonic cleared his throat to speak.

"Ok so what do you really remember from that day?" Sonic asked with a playful grin, knowing Shadow was hiding something he didn't want the commander knowing.

"What I mentioned and being injected with some funny looking blue stuff. It never effected me thank chaos and I would say it was destroyed by my immune system as soon as it reach my blood stream. Not much after that and like I said I woke up in bed the next morning with a killer headache." Shadow smirked as he replied to the question.

"But how do you know your immune system destroyed the blue stuff injected inside of you?" Amy asked with a puzzled expression.

"I did a blood test on myself at the forensic lab and found no trace of the serum in my system." Shadow answered as he moved off his wife's shoulder and stood up with a stretch.

"I knew what I was looking for from previous victims blood results the team in the lab did so I guess that answerers your next question Amy." Shadow chuckled as Amy soon closed her mouth then grinned at back at him.

"Yeah now I say lets go out and get some grown up breakfast." Sonic grinned as he missed out on breakfast time at home and was getting rather hungry.

"Agreed and since it is gone ten-thirty I would call it brunch." Shadow smugly grinned as he corrected Sonic.

"Yeah fine, no need to split quills Shads." Sonic rolled his eyes playfully.

 **(There you go another chapter done, sorry it took so long wasnt all that well and had the flu. next chap will be up soon and review if you want.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

It was coming to the end of the day and Fays sister had yet to return to that all important thing she said she needed to go to this morning, which was the reason she left before eight in the morning. Fay was getting worried as she couldn't seem to get a hold of Charlotte on her phone.

"I'm sure she is on her way back as we speak my love. Give it another half an hour then if you want I'll organise a search team to scout in and around the town for her." Shadow softly said as he hugged his wife from behind, whispering in her ear soothingly to calm her down.

"Thank you dear, it will make me feel so much better. Is Lilith ready for bed?" Fay sighed with closed eyes as she lent into her husbands hug.

"Yes and calmly sitting on the sofa brushing her unicorns mane. Jamie's still on the phone to Troy in his room but somewhat ready for bed too….and I do believe that will be your sister opening the front door." Shadow gently said in Fays ear then both got a hello from Charlotte as she closed the front door and walking into the kitchen.

"Shadow?" Charlotte called out in question as she was not expecting to see him here still.

"Yes, what's the matter?" Shadow asked calmly as he let go of his wife and turned to face his shocked looking sister-in-law.

"Sorry nothing, I wasn't expecting to see you in here that's all. Thought you would have convinced my sister to return to work earlier than planned." Charlotte lied convincingly with a forced smile at Shadow.

"It is on my list of things to do. I will leave you both to chat, I'll be in the bath if you need me." Shadow chuckled then casually walked out of the kitchen and into his and Fays personal bathroom.

"He can try all he likes he wont be convincing anyone to return to work early." Fay grinned as she and Charlotte looked at each other.

Shadow sighed out in contentment as he stepped into the hot water of his bath, lying down as he began to relax.

"This I totally needed." Shadow muttered under his breath as he slowly closed his eyes.

Shadow's eyes shot opened and he was back in that liquid. The wires still in place and the mask on his muzzle also still there. He looked around slowly as he tried to make out where he was then gasped in surprise when that figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You are a persistent one I'll give you that but not to worry because after this dose you definitely wont be waking up and this time I will make sure to stop that immune system of yours from fighting against it." The man sinisterly said then pressed a button on the panel beside Shadows status pod.

Shadow groaned as he could feel something entering his body and causing him to feel a little on the numb side. He softly moaned out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was out once again. Shadow slowly opened his eyes and sat up in the bath. He felt confused and a little disorientated as he tried to recall what he saw in his mind.

"Why can I never remember what I see?" Shadow whispered to himself then decided to get out of the bath tub for the water was now too cold.

Shadow pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around his waist then walked out of the bathroom and over to his and Fays bed. Shadow raised a brow as Fay was fast asleep in bed then Shadow looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table.

"It is almost ten o'clock and Fay just left me to sit in a bath for hours?" Shadow thought as he looked back to his sleeping wife.

Shrugging it off he roughly dried his pelt and brushed through his fur until it looked neat and tidy. He left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen for a quick drink before joining his wife in bed. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk then pushed it closed gently.

"Shadow, I saw you leave the room. Are you alright dear? You were in that bathroom a long time and kept telling me to leave you alone." Fay asked with a worried look as she walked over to her husband.

"I did? I'm sorry I do not remember say that." Shadow replied with an apologetic look, placing the milk carton on the side then gently pulled his wife in for a cuddle.

"I did debate in ignoring you but you sounded so relaxed so I left you too it." Fay sighed happily as she nuzzled into the cuddle her husband started.

"You know I don't really feel all that tired so I might just stay up for a little longer, you don't mind all that much do you?" Shadow asked as he pulled Fay away slightly so he could look into his wife's eyes.

"Nope and I'm in no rush to go back to sleep either. We can stay away together, in our room on our bed." Fay seductively whispered as she moved her lips closer to Shadow.

Shadow smirked then closed the small gap between himself and his wife then chaos controlled them both to the bedroom for some much wanted fun, completely forgetting the milk carton on theside. The next morning Shadow was the first one up and feeling better than ever. He felt completely happy once more as he walked down the hall and towards the kitchen to get breakfast on the go. Shadow chucked the carton of milk he left out a rabbed a new one from the fridge to put on the table, along with the cereal hoops and bowels. He was son joined by his son, no more than three minutes later, who walked in lazily and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning dad." Jamie tiredly said as he took a seat and grabbed a box of cereal hoops then poured some into a bowel.

"Morning Jamie, you are up early. Usually me or your mother has to drag you out of bed, you ill or something?" Shadow smirked over at his son then took a seat with his morning coffee.

"Oh ha-ha dad I actually soiled the bed." Jamie joked as he woke up a little more.

"Well I do hope you cleaned the sheets. Why are you up before seven anyway?" Shadow chuckled as he played along then asked with a curious look at his son.

"Troy is coming over at eight and I want to make sure I am up and ready for when he knocks." Jamie smiled happily then poured milk on his breakfast.

"Right maybe I should ask Troy to come over every school morning if it gets you up." Shadow grins then sips at his coffee.

"He said he has something important to tell me on the phone last night, he sounded really nervous but for some reason needs to tell me what it is to my face this morning before school. I'm a little scared he wants to break things off with me, I really love him and I do not want him to break up with me." Jamie sadly said with scared eyes over at his father.

"It might not be that and don't you teens like to break something off by text or something? He could be telling you something more positive like he wants to take things further by coming out into the open. Or maybe his parents have found out and rather you finding out from them he wants to tell you himself. Or he wants to get cozy with you in the bedroom." Shadow smirked playfully and winked when he finished that last part.

"Dad, we are no where near that stage. I'm utterly shocked you would say that, you wouldn't mind if it was that though right?" Jamie said with wide eyes then raised a hopeful brow as he asked.

"Jamie, between you and me I was far younger than fourteen when I lost my virginity. Granted I have always looked the way I do and knew a far lot than a teen does but if we want to get technical, I was barely six years old." Shadow whispered over to his son, still smirking playfully.

"You are so setting a very bad example for me to follow." Jamie grinned playfully back at his father.

"Just remember this, I am very different from a naturally born being and back then, even if I was coming up for my sixth birthday, I was equivalent to a twenty- five year old adult and knew exactly what I was doing. As for you and Troy you are both fourteen and coming on fifteen, it would be wise to wait a little longer but if it is what you both feel you wish to do and you are both ready for that stage then I wont be mad. Can't say the same for Troy's parents or your mother but I wont see a single thing wrong with it. You both want to express how much you both love and care for one another then go a head. Just do me a favour and don't go off somewhere to some dodgy looking motel or somewhere public. I would be much happier if you were somewhere safe and if you are here together then don't be too vocal alright. I have very good hearing and I really don't need to hear my son and his partner at it." Shadow smiled as he spoke back to his son.

"In fact give me some kind of hidden message and I will evacuate everyone so you both have some privacy together." Shadow added with a wink then drank more coffee.

"Sure erm thanks for being so understanding dad but I don't think it is that anyway." Jamie nervously smiled then made a start on his breakfast, finding it hard to believe his father was being so calm and open with him over the subject of gay sex.

It was now coming up for eight o'clock and Jamie was nervously waiting for Troy to arrive up the kitchen table. He was all ready for school and slowly sipping on some orange juice. The door bell went off and Shadow so happened to be on his way to the shoe rack at the same time so he answered the door.

"Hello Troy, Jamie is in the kitchen." Shadow softly said with a smile as he greeted his best friends son.

"Thank you." Troy nervously said as he walked in then smiled as Jamie rushed over to the door.

"Hi Troy, we can go to my bedroom to talk." Jamie smiled as he tried to keep his nerves in tact.

"Sure."Troy replied then followed Jamie to his room.

Shadow closed the door and grabbed his daughters shoes to pass to her then slipped his on while there. He then casually went into the living room to where his daughter was relaxing while watching a bit of telly before school.

"Here we go sweetheart, when you are ready." Shadow softly said as he placed Lilith's shoes on the floor by the sofa.

"Thank you daddy, you coming to take me to school?" Lilith calmly asked as she looked up at her father.

"I am yes and I'll be coming to pick you up too." Shadow smiled as he replied then walked out of the living room only to bump into Jamie.

"What's wrong…whoa not so fast." Shadow said as Jamie grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall and into his bedroom.

Jamie let go of his father then closed the door shut. Troy was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking as if he was about to burst into tears any given moment.

"Oh no what's the matter Troy?" Shadow asked with a worried expression as Jamie moved to sit next to his secret boyfriend.

"Troy is a little emotional because his parents found out we are together last night. They heard him on the phone to me the other night and now assume we are sexually active with each other because what we were talking about." Jamie answered for his boyfriend.

"I told them we weren't but dad doesn't believe me." Troy whispered as he looked up at Shadow with watery eyes adding, "Dad wants me to break it off with Jamie because he believes we are having sex at fourteen. I swear we are not and we don't plan on doing anything of the sort until we are at a legal age."

"I see…don't you boys worry I'll talk to your father today and put him straight, maybe even knock some sense into him if you mother hasn't already. I will sort this for you both so please try to have a good day." Shadow softly said with a warm smile.

"Thanks dad." Jamie smiled with gratitude up at his father.

"Yeah thank you." Troy sadly smiled as he spoke his thanks.

Shadow left his sons room and went to grab his mobile from his room. He punched in Sonics number then put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Sonic are you free at all this morning?" Shadow calmly asked.

"Yep why don't you come over later, me and Amy need to talk to you about something." Sonic said as he forced a happy tone.

"Sure ok, it is nothing bad is it?" Shadow asked with fake concern as he knew what it was about.

"That all depends, I'll tell you over a coffee and bring Fay with you too. See you both later bye." Sonic said then hung up before Shadow had a chance to say bye.

"Ok that is so not like him to be that short with me, he must really believe the boys are active. This is going to be harder than I first thought." Shadow thought as he put his phone back on the bedside table and left his room.

"Hay dad, we are going to make a move now ok. You are free to tell mum about us since everyone else knows." Jamie grinned as he and Troy walked out of the bedroom and stood in front of Shadow in the hallway.

"You sure you don't want to tell her?" Shadow raised a brow as he looked at his son and sons boyfriend.

"It will probably come out better if you say dad. We should really get going before we are late. Bye see you later." Jamie shrugged then grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him along towards the front door.

"Bye." Troy managed to say with a more cheerful tone then disappeared around the corner.

The front door slammed shut then Shadow walked into the kitchen where Fay was standing by the sink washing up. Shadow stood behind is wife and hugged her from behind then kissed her nexc teasingly.

"Sh-Shadow I'm trying to get this done before we have to get Lilith to school." Fay giggled as she was being attacked by her loving husband.

"I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to over react alright." Shadow softly said then kissed his wife's neck again.

"A-alright, what is it?" Fay said as she stopped what she was doing and turned herself around to look at Shadow.

"Ok I'm going to be straight with you and just say it. Our son has a boyfriend and his name is Troy." Shadow smiled as he gave his wife the biggest news she will ever hear.

"Come again?" Fay raised a brow in slight shock, not believing what her husband had just said.

"That is right, our son is gay and is in a serious relationship with our friends son Troy. Now before you jump the gun, no they are not sexually active but they are very much in love with each other." Shadow smirked as he explained further to his wife.

"Wow, I mean I had my suspicions Jamie was gay but never in a million years though he and Troy would be an item. Does Sonic and Amy know about this?" Fay faintly smiled as she asked.

"They do and confronted Troy last night but they don't think we know about them being a couple. Sonic wants to tell us something and has asked us to come over this morning to chat over a coffee." Shadow said with a worried expression as he didn't think things were going to run smoothly.

"There is something you are not telling me Shadow." Fay seriously said with crossed arms.

"Alright first I was the first to know but promised to keep it quiet. Second Sonic thinks they are both having sex and is not very happy with Troy when Troy tried to say they weren't. I do know they are not at that stage yet and they are not sexing each other up so the problem is convincing Sonic they are not." Shadow said with a small smile at his wife.

"I can see the problem but even if they were, what would be the problem with it? So long as they don't disappear off to some dodgy motel or use public areas to do the deed right." Fay deviously grinned at her husband.

"Exactly it is not like we have the concern of teenage pregnancy on our hands." Shadow smirked back as that statement was so true.

 **(Another chap finished and done with, if you like it I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. Next chap will be up soon...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Shadow and Fay dropped their daughter off at school then made a slow walk back with Amy to her home. There was very little conversation as Sonic made Amy promise not to mention anything to either Shadow or Fay about the subject they were going to talk about over coffee. It took a very long twenty minutes to reach inside Sonic and Amy's home and they made their way to the kitchen for that coffee and chat.

"Ok Sonic what is concerning you so much?" Shadow asked as he sat opposite the blue hedgehog.

"Troy and Jamie are a couple and having sex behind our backs." Sonic seriously said with angry eyes.

"What?" Fay faked surprise as she widened her eyes and looked right at Sonic.

"They are not having sex together Sonic." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

"Listen guys I know it is hard to wrap your head around that your son is gay but if you heard what I did then you would be just as angry as me." Sonic said with a very unhappy frown.

"I don't have a problem with them being together just the whole sex thing at fourteen." Amy said with a soft tone as she made the coffee.

"They are not having sex." Shadow frustratedly said as he crossed his arms and looked at Sonic with a serious look.

"I heard Troy talk about some afternoon he and Jamie shared together and Troy said he really enjoyed every moment and would love to do it again very soon." Sonic said with anger.

"And from that you put two and two together and came up with they had sex? Are you aware that Troy and Jamie went to the mall after school the other day to shop for that pool party together then had dinner afterwards?" Shadow raised a brow then began to smirk when Sonic widened his eyes in realisation.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, so he was mentioning that he loved his trip out with Jamie then. Wow don't I feel stupid now." Sonic nervously chuckled with an embarrassed expression.

"They are not going to be indulging in sex for a very long time especially since they both know it is illegal to have sex under the age of eighteen." Shadow said with an assuring smile.

"Well that makes us both feel much better right dear?" Amy brightly said as she dished out the coffee.

"Yeah man don't I have a huge apology to do when Troy gets home." Sonic sighs sadly.

"Besides what is the problem if they were? It is not like any of them can get pregnant." Fay smiled innocently at her friends.

"Ah that is a very good point." Amy said with a grin then looked at her husband, grinning wider.

"Yeah but they are only fourteen years old" Sonic stressed as he looked back at his grinning wife.

"You know I was only six." Shadow smirked deviously at all.

"You were six when you first had sex?" Sonic and Amy called out loudly together in shock.

"Whoa careful you are going to damage my hearing." Shadow complained as he covered his ears, looking a if he was in mild pain.

"Yes I was only six…oh god no it was not like that. I was never a child remember and always looked like I do now and knew exactly what I was doing." Shadow said then widened his eyes and corrected both Sonic and Amy concerned expressions.

"Oh yeah, we knew that." Amy giggled with a light blush of embarrassment.

"Just keeping you on your toes Shads." Sonic chuckled with a wink.

"Sure." Shadow rolled his eyes then sipped at his coffee.

"So who was your first?" Amy casually asked, making Shadow chock a little on his drink in shock of that question being asked.

"I don't think you both really want to know the answer to that question." Shadow nervously said after recovering from a small coughing fit.

"Oh but we do Shads, might even help us to except the whole Troy-and-Jamie-being-together thing." Sonic grinned as he was very curious to know.

"Alright but I did warn you. He was…what?" Shadow began then stopped as he was given funny looks from Amy and Sonic.

"He?" Sonic asked with a questionable raised brow.

"Yes he was a he and so much more older than me too, thirty years older." Shadow smirked playfully as he spoke back.

"So the guy was like in his mid thirties?" Amy asked with a grin.

"Yep and well experienced too. Actually he taught me a whole bunch of things a guy does to another guy but it never worked out. He soon got bored with me when some young looking guy caught his attention and quickly dropped me for him. Taught me a big lesson, go for someone who is closer to your own age and don't rush into anything." Shadow sincerely said as he picked up his mug.

"So you went for six year olds next? I'm kidding Shads." Sonic chuckled then when Shadow gave him a dry look he soon informed the other it was a joke.

"Funny. No I found someone guy in their early twenties a year after and took things slow." Shadow shook his head as he spoke back.

"How did you know you weren't gay? What? I'm sure you want to know the answer too Sonic." Amy asked with a smile then when her husband cleared his throat Amy pulled him up on it.

"Erm…at first I did think I was because most of my past partners were male until I moved to a town called Harmony thirty years back. I was there for almost a decade and got a job as a chemical lab technician. Sara was her name and she was the receptionist there. We started of as friends, were friends for a good three years, but then I began to see her more as one. We got serious after a few months dating and after being together for five years we were set on marriage. We had a date set and plans made but there was a break in at our apartment and I wasn't there because I was doing extra hours at work to get the money together to pay for the wedding. The guy was armed with a gun and Sara got shot trying to call for help. He just left her there to bleed to death. When I finally got home I found her on the floor cold and lifeless. After burying her I couldn't stay there any more and left without a word to anyone. Too many questions were being asked and way too many people were getting involved in her murer for comfort. I didn't want GUN finding me so I just left. I decided to have a carer change than what i was doing and once again start afresh. At least you know why I became a homicide detective, I wanted to make sure no one ever has to come home from work to find a loved one on the floor dead in a pool of their own blood." Shadow explained with a slightly sad tone.

"I always did wondered why you were so interested in joining the police force here. I'm glad we helped you get that job Shads, you do a bang up job in protecting the town from scum." Sonic softly said as he gave Shadow a sad smile.

"Well I wasn't going to make the same mistake as I did back then and I like to think I am doing alright with protecting my family and friends." Shadow smirked as he spoke back.

"You do an excellent job dear." Fay gently said with a loving smile at her husband.

"Oh man sorry Fay I'm sure you don't really want to hear all about Shadows past love lives." Sonic said with a slightly guilty look as he was encouraging Shadow to talk.

"Yeah sorry." Amy added with the same look as her husband.

"I know all about them so relax just like Shadow knows about mine. There isn't a single thing we don't know about each other or never shared." Fay waved them both off dismissively with a grin.

"Seriously?" Sonic questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes and it doesn't bother me either because Shadow is with me now and we are both very happy together, right love?" Fay brightly smiles as she spoke back.

"Yep completely happy and content. Although I wouldn't mind having another child with you but we will see how things go." Shadow smirked as he glanced at his wife with a wink at her.

"Really? You want another baby with me. Lets just get you back to full health first ok dear then we can talk further upon that subject. I would love another baby but right now might not be the best time for one." Fay sincerely said with a warm smile at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah you're probably right but it will be something to look forward to." Shadow grinned as he replied because yes the baby making part was definitely a very nice and pleasurable thing.

After the coffee and chat Shadow and Fay said their good byes and began to walk back to their home while holding hands.

"You do seem so much more better today dear, maybe that bath did you some good." Fay softly said as she looked beside her.

"I feel so much better but I don't think it was just the bath my love." Shadow grinned as he replied, referring to the nice passionate night with his wife afterwards.

"Oh yeah, then maybe when we get home I'll make sure to really make you all better." Fay seductively winked with a grin.

"I do really think it will most definitely make me all better love." Shadow chuckled as he was very much looking forward in getting back home and into their bedroom.

 **(Got this done way quicker than I thought it would, hope you enjoyed the chap and please let me know your thougts on it. Until next chap...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Seven months later…

"Dad, I need a word please." Jamie called from handing out of his bedroom and looking down the hall.

"Yes, what is it?" Shadow appeared via chaos control in front of his son, looking amused as Jamie yelped out in surprise.

"Damn dad, did you have to do that?" Jamie sighed as he held a hand to his fast pumping heart.

"Yes son yes I did. So what can I do for you?" Shadow smirked as his son ushered him inside.

"Well I need some advice. I think Troy wants to take things to the next level but I'm not too sure if I want to. I love him and I do want to have sex with him but I'm a little nervous about it." Jamie said with a slight embarrassed look as he spoke about this to his father.

"It can be a little scary when it is your first time. I remember being very nervous and unsure but I knew I wanted to do it too so I swallowed my nerves and well did it with him. Sure at first it was a little daunting but after getting started the nerves and anxiety vanish completely. It will be the same so long as you are one-hundred percent sure it is what you want too. Troy loves you Jamie and would be happy to wait until you are ready for sex with him. Just remember to hint out so I can organise a little trip out to the park or something, I wouldn't think Troy's parents will be very happy if yours and his first time was done under their roof." Shadow sincerely said with a faint smile at his son.

"Thanks dad, I'll tell him I'm not ready just yet. How is the case at work going?" Jamie replied with a smile.

"Annoyingly slow and there hasn't been any new leads for a while now. In all honesty I don't think that poor girl is even alive but we haven't found a body so there is hope she is still breathing." Shadow sadly sighed as that girl was only six years old, the same age as his daughter and the thought of someone taking her was heartbreaking to think about.

"Isn't the girl in Lilith's class?" Jamie said with sad eyes.

"Yeah but the children don't know what is going on and think Taylor is on holiday visiting her grandparents in another town…One moment son I have to get this." Shadow said then rushed to the ringing phone in the hallway.

"Hello this is detective Shadow." Shadow seriously said when he answered the phone.

"Sha-o…Wa…u-p…" The voice on the other end said in a crackly tone, only part of the words coming through.

"Sorry hello, bad line can you repeat that please." Shadow replied with a puzzled expression.

The line suddenly went dead and the dialling tone was now heard. Shadow tilted his head then shrugged his shoulders as he put the phone down.

"Who was that dad?" Jamie asked as he stood by his father.

"I don't know the line was bad and it just went dead." Shadow answered with a confused look.

"Weird, when is mum coming home from taking Lilith to the park with Amy and Dash?" Jamie asked in a casual tone.

"They shouldn't be too much longer now. When you making a move to spend the night over at Troy's?" Shadow replied as they both walked into the kitchen to make something to eat as it was getting on for lunch.

"In an hours time and I think Sonic and Amy want us to have the bedroom door open all night too." Jamie grinned as he sat on a chair up the kitchen table.

"They still don't like the idea of you both in the bedroom alone with the door shut?" Shadow sniggered as he asked while making them both a cheese and ham sandwich each.

"Nope, not that we would do anything while they are all home anyway. Besides I'm not ready for that just yet." Jamie said with an amused grin.

"It wont be long before they give up worrying and leave you boys to have some privacy alone." Shadow softly said as he finished up in his makings.

Soon enough Jamie had left the house with his overnight bag leaving Shadow at home alone on his day off from work. There wasn't much to do as he did the little jobs around the house this morning. He stood up against the kitchen side waiting for the kettle to boil when the house phone went off again. Shadow walked over to it and picked the phone up and put it to his ear.

"Hello detective Shadow speaking." Shadow casually said in a friendly tone this time round.

"Sh-Shadow!" The crackly broken voice said, the same one as before.

"Who is this?" Shadow demanded to know but never got an answer as the phone went dead.

Shadow growled out in frustration then put the phone down and was about to go back to the kitchen to make a nice latte when the TV in the living room switched on and loud fuzzing was heard. Shadow titled his head then walked into the living room, right up to the telly and grabbed the remote that was sitting on the sideboard next to it. Shadow switched the TV off then placed the remote back and turned around.

"What the hell?" Shadow gasped as the TV turned back on and the fuzzy screen was back.

Shadow grabbed the remote and turned it off but the TV turned back on. Shadow frowned then bend down and unplugged the TV. It powered off as soon as the plug was pulled out of the socket. Shadow stood up with a smirk then went to leave the living room only to freeze in horror as the TV turned on again and displayed the fuzzy screen. Shadow slowly turned around and started at the screen.

"I-impossible, how is it on?" Shadow whispered to himself and slowly approached the telly.

"Sha-o…" A faint voice was heard through the telly, making Shadow quickly grab the remote and turn the volume up high.

"Sha-o…wa-ke…up." The voice said again and a little clearer this time.

"That voice sounds so familiar." Shadow muttered as he tired to figure out who was speaking and what it meant.

"Shadow!" The voice shouted then the TV switched off.

"What the hell is going on? I do hope I am not losing my mind again." Shadow sighed as he stared at the blank screen of the telly.

Suddenly the door bell went off, making Shadow jump up a little in surprise. He shook his head then went to answer the door. Maria was standing there with a sweet smile and looking a little sad as she and Shadow locked eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me?" Shadow frowned with crossed arms and not looking pleased to see the human nurse at his door step.

"I know and I said we will see each other again and here I am. Please may I come in, it is important I speak to you Shadow." Maria replied with a pleading look in her eyes.

"You have five minutes to say what crazy rubbish you want to say then I want you to leave." Shadow firmly said then stepped to one side to allow the human to enter her home.

Shadow closed the door and motioned her to the kitchen, which she did and took a seat. Shadow sat opposite her and gave Maria a deadly serious expression.

"Alright This is going to sound very strange but I swear it is the truth Shadow. You are not awake and in fact asleep, in a deep sleep. All of this is a dream world that was planted into your mind to trick you into submission and obedience, to stop you from questioning what is really going on. In reality you are fast asleep was was in a statue pod being experimented on and deep down you know this is true. I appear to you in a conscious form to guide you out, you unconsciously sent for me to help and I want to help you Shadow. Please you have to realise this isn't real and wake up fom the coma you are now in." Maria stressed with a desperate look as she explained all to Shadow.

"Do you honestly think I believe such rubbish. I know what is real and what is not. I know I am fully awake and in reality. I want you to leave right now before I call for assistance in removing you from my home and sent you straight to the mental home." Shadow growled with anger as he firmly stood up and pointed to the way out.

"Please you have to believe me Shadow. this is not real and you are now in a coma at some hospital in reality." Maria stressed with a begging look, trying really hard to get the stubborn hedgehog before her to listen.

"Get out of my house now!" Shadow shouted with rage, glaring at the human.

The room went deadly still and silent for a few seconds then the home phone went off. Shadow gave Maria a warning look as he walked to the home phone to answer it.

"Hello detective Shadow speaking." Shadow said with a forced cheerful tone.

"Sh-Shadow, it's Lilith Shadow. S-she is missing." Fay sobbed down the phone as she was being comforted by Amy and surrounded by the police force.

"W-what?" Shadow gasped out and went completely numb at the news of his daughter missing.

"Please Shadow, I need you." Fay cried down the phone then her mobile taken by Amy.

"Shadow it's Amy. The police are searching the park as we speak but there is no signs of Lilith anywhere. You need to come here now, Fay is in bad shape and is blaming herself." Amy half seriously said down the phone.

"I'm on my way." Shadow whispered through the shock then hung up.

"Shadow?" Maria softly called as she walked out of the kitchen and stood by him.

"My daughter is missing, I have to go." Shadow sadly said as he kept the tears from filling his eyes then grabbed Maria's wrist adding, "and you are coming too. I am not leaving you here alone."

Maria nodded with a sad smile then Shadow chaos controlled them both to the park Fay had taken Lilith with Amy and Dash. Shadow appeared in front of his very upset wife, let go of Maria's wrist and pulled her into a secure hug.

"I'm so sorry, I took my eye off her just for a second." Fay cried into her husbands chest.

"This is not your fault my love." Shadow whispered down as he tired to keep it together.

"Detective Shadow, does this belong to your daughter?" An officer called as he approached holding a pink ribbon with blood on it.

"Y-yes." Shadow whispered in shock as he caught sight of the deep red blood covering the ribbon.

"Oh my chaos, no." Fay sobbed as she looked at the ribbon, thinking the worst because of the blood.

"We are not sure who the blood belongs to but we will do tests in the labs to find out. We need a DNA sample of Lilith so we can compare and see if the blood belongs to her. Do you have anything we can use?" The officer said in a sympathetic tone and sad look.

"I-I have one of her baby quills in the baby book I did and her brush will have some fur in it." Fay sniffled as she tried to calm down and think positive.

"That will do nicely, can we have her brush now? The quicker we do this the faster we will know for sure if the blood belongs to your daughter.

Shadow nodded then gently pulled his wife off him, he gave her a soft smile then chaos controlled home to get his daughters brush. He grabbed it from her bedroom and chaos controlled back straight away. Shadow dropped the brush in the evidence bag the officer was holding out so to keep from being contaminated.

"I will sent this off now with Lilith's ribbon so they can compare DNA and hopefully get accurate results." The officer said then walked away with both bags.

 **(Here we are sorry it took longer than it usually does. I do realise this story hasn't really picked up and in truth it was only kind of an experiment of mine, it see if i can do an exciting story that didnt involve Sonic and Shadow being together. Maybe in future i'll stick to writing Sonadow story's. anyway please tell me what you think and i will try to getthe next chap up, i will finish this regardless...thank you for reading...)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Twenty-four hours, it took twenty-four hours for the forensics to get the correct results and do the report for the case file. Shadow was at work and sitting at his desk waiting for that phone call to find out the results of those DNA samples. With every passing second he was getting more anxious and more scared that the results will tell him bad news. Finally his desk phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"What are they?" Shadow demanded to know with slight panic in his voice.

"I am so very sorry Shadow, it's a match. The blood on that ribbon belongs to your daughter." The forensics guy sadly said as it was devastating news.

"No it has to be a mistake, can you double check them?" Shadow whispered as his eyes began to water, in complete denial of it being possible that the results were correct.

"We did and the results the same, we are all very sorry but she could still be alive. You need to think positive Shadow and we are all going to double our efforts to find the bastard who took her and Taylor." The guy said with determination at the end.

"Yes thank you, bye." Shadow said then put the phone down, feeling numb and hopeless.

Shadow stood up and walked away from his desk and out of his personal office. He walked into the main office and walked over to the case file that was up on a large white board for all to see, study and add new evidence onto it. Shadow shakily lifted a picture of his daughter and pinned it up next to the picture of Taylor.

"Shadow, we are all deeply sorry about your daughter. We are going to find both girls and put this monster away and on death row." Knuckles, another detective and Shadows partner, said as he laid a hand on Shadows shoulder.

"I am not going to rest until my daughter and Taylor are back home and safe. I need to go home and inform my wife of the bad news. Please call me if anything come up." Shadow whispered as he kept his emotions in check.

"Of course sir." Knuckles replied as he removed his hand and watched Shadow vanish via chaos control.

Shadow appeared in his home and stood by the front door, unsure how he was going to break the news to his family. He slowly made his way to the kitchen as he heard the kettle click to say it was finished with its soul job of boiling water. When he entered he gave his wife a sad smile and that was all Fay needed to break down in tears.

"It's a match isn't it Shadow?" Fay sobbed as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, I swear to you I will find our daughter. I will not rest until she is home safe with her family." Shadow promised with a determined look as he walked over to his wife and embraced her tightly.

"Jamie is in bits, we need to tell him the bad news. He is over Sonic's and Amy's and with Troy." Fay sadly said as she tried to calm down, knowing she needed to stay strong and positive.

"Ok." Shadow whispered gently then kissed the top of Fays head.

Shadow chaos controlled to Amy and Sonics front door while still holding his wife close. They broke apart and Fay rang the door bell. Amy answered it after a few seconds and moved to one side to let the two enter.

"We have some bad news to say, where is Jamie?" Fay said in a chocked up voice, holding back the tears.

"We are all in the living room." Amy sadly said as she felt like crying herself, now leading the way inside.

After breaking the news Fay finally let the tears out again and was being hugged tightly by her husband as they sat on the sofa together. Jamie was in shock and had watery eyes at the thought of never seeing or hearing his sister again. Amy broke down into tears as well and was being comforted by Sonic who was equally sad at the news. Troy and Dash were sad too as they both had a full understanding on what was going on and what happened to Lilith since both families were very close.

"Shadow is that your phone?" Sonic asked with a sad look.

Shadow took his phone out of his jacket pocked and looked at it.

"I'm sorry I have to take this…hello this better be important." Shadow said with a apologetic then went deadly serious when he answered the phone.

"Yeah we found Taylor, she is dead Shadow. Someone found her mangled and abused body in the park where her and Lilith was abducted. Her body is being examined right now and I'm sorry but there is semen on her mixed with blood." Knuckles said with some anger and sorrow in his tone.

"Right thank you for telling me. Do not inform her family until the body had been examined thoroughly." Shadow said as he stopped himself from chocking up and crying then hung up.

"Taylor's body has been found and she is no longer a-alive." Shadow said but failed to keep his emotions in check at the thought of his little girl going though hell right now and finally broke down.

"Shadow…boys why don't you go and leave us adults to have a chat." Amy said with a teary expression.

"Yeah sure mum, come on Dash lets play a game." Troy replied as he and Jamie stood up then he took his little brothers hand and led him out, closing the door shut.

"Shadow Lilith might be alright." Amy sadly said as he tried to clam Shadows down.

"Taylor had been abused physically and sexually, she had semen and blood over her body. What if that sick bastard is doing the same to my little girl right now?" Shadow sobbed as he looked at Amy unable to stop the silent flow of tears.

No one knew what to say to that news and the only thing Fay could do was to bring Shadow into an embrace and comfort him.

"You can't think like that Shads, it will drive you insane." Sonic finally broke the silence with a sincere tone as he locked eyes with Shadow.

"I cannot help it, I'm lead detective on this case and I refuse to allow anyone else to take over." Shadow softly said with a tired expression.

After an hour Shadow was called back into the station and was making his way down to the morgue with Knuckles. They walked in putting gloves on and stood by a covered up body laying on the table.

"Detectives, I will talk you though with my findings." The medical examiner said as she uncovered the body of the naked six year old cat.

"She suffered with multiple head injuries that caused her brain to bleed which is what killed her but going from her other injuries she suffered many beatings before her death. We found a lot of semen inside of her and on her lower reign. She has burn marks going along her arms and legs from a cigarette so whoever did this is a smoker. As you can see from this x-ray, she has several cracked ribs, badly broken legs to stop her from running away, and a fractured skull from being hit repeatedly." The medical examiner said with a serious tone.

"Samples of the semen have been taken and are being examined. As soon as the team are done they are going to run the DNA through the system to see if they can find a match with a previous sex offender." The examiner added with a sad look at Shadow, all knowing his daughter was this perverts latest victim.

"Thank you I will visit her parents now and tell them the news so they can finally burry their daughter. Knuckles better organise a press conference but don't give too much details away." Shadow firmly said as he kept to a professional level.

Shadow was now outside Taylor's parents home and rang the door bell. He took in deep breaths as he waited for the door to answer. Mary, the child's mother answered and allowed Shadow to step inside. She led the way into the living room where her husband and brother-in-law was sitting. Shadow took a seat and cleared his voice.

"I have some very bad news, we found Taylor's body a couple of hours ago dumped in the park where she was taken from. She has multiple injuries and was raped repeatedly. I am so very sorry but I swear to you I will find this monster and bring him to justice." Shadow sadly said trying to not sound too chocked up.

"No, my poor baby." Mary sobbed into her husbands embrace.

"We understand this bastard has your daughter too, we pray you find her before it is too late." James, Mary's husband said with a very hurt and sad expression.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't save Taylor but he will pay for what he has done." Shadow replied with a determined expression and standing up.

"Your daughter is at the police morgue and is ready to be collected at any time you wish. If you need any assistance with anything then please don't be afraid to ask me, I will be happy to help. I will see myself out and thank you for your time, I wish I had better news to relate to you." Shadow sincerely said with a sad smile then made his way out of their home.

Shadow chaos controlled back to the station just in time for the press conference. He stood next to Knuckles and in front of the camera, allowing Knuckles to take the lead on the talking as he felt he would only become too upset to speak clearly and professionally. When it was over they both went back to the investigation room and stood by the board.

"We need to figure out where this guy is taking his victims, it has to be close to the park for him to not be seen when taking them and dumping the body's there." Shadow seriously said as he looked at the map on the board that marked where the children were last seen.

"The area isn't that big and we already checked the small hut in the woods. We can check again and see if there are any hidden passageways or trap doors one might use or keep a child in." Knuckles said as he pointed the where the hut was on the map of the park and the surrounding area.

"Ok lets have a little look see…Jenna with us, we are going to check that hut again for any more clues." Shadow firmly ordered then watched the human stand and walk over.

They vanished via chaos control and appeared in front of the hut. Knuckles knocked on the door to see if the groundskeeper was in but never got an answer. Shadow nodded for Knuckles to break the door in, which didn't take much effort to do. All three split up and carefully checked the hut.

"Shadow, over here I think I found something." Jenna called out, getting both Shadows and Knuckles' attention.

"What is it Jenna?" Shadow asked as he walked over to her, followed by Knuckles.

Jenna used a pair of tweezers and picked up a small piece of cloth and held it up for the two detectives to see. Shadow hummed as he tried to remember what Taylor was wearing on the day of her abduction for it didn't belong to Lilith. Knuckles was doing the same then gasped as he knew what that was.

"Didn't this hut have a large rug right here last time, that is a bit of the missing rug." Knuckles said as he pointed to the floor where he remembered the rug laying last time.

"Yes you are right but why would the groundskeeper get rig of a rug that looked very new?" Shadow said as he glanced at Knuckles.

"Don't know but it does sound suspicious, we should bring him in for questioning." Knuckles said then added as he looked at Jenna, "bag that up Jenna, it could be possible evidence."

Jenna nodded and got a small bag out then carefully dropped the small cloth into the bag. She sealed the bag and put it in her pocket. They separated again to look for more clues but only found that bit of rug. They soon left the hut and Shadow gave them the order to find the groundskeeper of the park and bring him in while he took a look around the park where his daughters ribbon was found. There could be further evidence laying arond in the area.

"Shadow." Maria appeared behind Shadow calling his name out softly.

"In case you are unaware I am busy with investigating a serious case and trying to find my daughter before it is too late." Shadow firmly said with anger in his eyes when he turned around to face Maria.

"She isn't missing for she isn't real Shadow, this is all in your mind." Maria softly said with a sad smile.

"SHUT UP. How dare you say that about my daughter. For all I know she could be lying on the ground dead or worse put through hell by some sick pervert." Shadow shouts as tears left his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Shadow but your mind is doing this, you are becoming aware of the dream around you and it is slowly breaking apart." Maria gently said as she gave Shadow a sweet smile.

"Just shut up! I wish it was a dream and that I will wake up to find my daughter happily playing with her unicorns in the safety of her home." Shadow cried out as he closed his eyes and fell to his knees, unable to stop the tears and sobs from coming.

"Shadow." Maria softly whispered.

"I just want this nightmare over and my daughter home safe." Shadow sobbed as he fell forward onto his hands, body quivering and shaking as he cried and expressed the emotions he has been trying to keep hidden.

"I just want her back in my arms and hear her voice again." Shadow whispered, opening his eyes and looking down at the blades of grass on the ground.

Shadow grunted as a headache took a hold and making him shut his eyes tightly. He hissed as he felt his surroundings leave him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

 **(Here we are another chap done and posted, there isnt much more to this story then it is finished with. please tell me if you do like this and thank you for reading...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Shadow opened his eyes and shot up in a cold sweat, finding himself in his bed. He glanced at the clock and it told him it was only five in the morning. Shadow sighed and got out of bed trying to remember how he even got home as it was all a blur.

"Shadow dear, where are you going?" Fay whispered as she turned around and looked over at her husband with sleepy eyes.

"Just to get a glass of water my love." Shadow softly whispered back as he glanced behind him with a faint smile.

"Ok dear." Fay replied then closed her eyes.

Shadow left the bedroom and walked down the hallway stopping outside his daughters bedroom. He opened the door and sighed sadly as it was empty and untouched since the morning of her abduction. Closing it he carried on towards the kitchen and flicked the light on when he got there. After sorting out a drink he looked at the calendar his wife liked to mark off the day when it was over and he widened his eyes in shock.

"What the hell? I was asleep for three days?" Shadow whispered in horror as he was running out of time in finding his daughter.

Taylor went missing for six days before her body was found and now Shadow only had less than two days left. Not only that but this also meant the guy would be looking for his next victim.

"That is it, we need to station undercover officers at the play park to see if we can find whoever is taking children away." Shadow said as he came up with a plan of action.

Not waiting for the working day to begin he quickly wrote a note for his wife then chaos controlled to his office and began to ring his task force team to come in now. It took an hour but all seven arrived and all looking tired and grumpy.

"Yes I know and if this works you can clock off early ok. Now I need all to stake out at the park for the next couple of days. I don't want any uniforms on display and do not draw attention to yourselves. This guy will be scouting for his next victim and if we can spot him then he will lead us to where my daughter is and where he has been keeping his victims. Any questions?" Shadow said with a serious look to all.

"Yeah Shadow it is just gone six in the morning, no one would be taking their kids to the park at this time. Couldn't this wait until later to announce this? I know you are highly concerned and desperate to find Lilith, heck we all are, but there is nothing we can do for another few hours." Knuckles sincerely said as he was the only one brave enough to voice his opinion to Shadow.

"I know, I know you are right. I'm sorry just go home and make sure you are all at that park by nine the latest. Remember no uniforms." Shadow sighed as he rubbed his temples then dismissed his team.

All but knuckles left the room.

"Shadow you need to go home and get some rest, you really don't look so good man. I'll call you when we have an update." Knuckles seriously said as he crossed his arms and stood in front of Shadow.

"I'm going to scout around the park out of sight. I will go home after the others arrive to take over." Shadow said with an annoyed expression, not liking others telling him what to do.

"Shadow you are seriously overdoing yourself and it will do no one any good if you…" Knuckles began to say with slight anger in his tone but was silenced by Shadow.

"I will what, go insane and run off hurting others out of rage and anger? Never going to happen Knuckles, I am so much better than the scum that resort to violence." Shadow seriously said through gritted teeth.

"We are all worried about you Shadow but I wont stop you from doing what you have to do. Just please don't over do it ok." Knuckles sighed out in defeat then watched Shadow teleport away.

Shadow appeared in the area away from the park by the start of the trees. It was light out thanks to it being summer and it was easy to see all around. Shadow began to look around then something caught his eyes. There was a bush that looked out of shape so he walked over to it so he could investigate. He slowly parted the bush and instantly teared up as his daughter was lying in the middle naked, covered in blood, semen and not breathing.

"N-no." Shadow sobbed as he grabbed her and cradled her in his arms, rocking as his heart began to shatter.

"Oh god no, please no." Shadow cried as he hugged Lilith close, not caring that he was being covered in her blood and whoever's body fluids covered her fragile form.

"Shadow please she is not real, you need to wake up." Maria softly said as she bend down and laid a hand on Shadows back.

"If it helps your friends in waking life are all worried about you Shadow, you need to break free and wake up." Maria sadly said as she retracted her hand and watched as Shadow lifted his head and looked at her.

"I…I don't know how." Shadow said with total helplessness on his features as he finally decided to believe Maria as this was far too nightmarish to be real.

"You need to concentrate and make yourself wake up." Maria smiled warmly down at Shadow.

"W-will she be there when I wake up? Will my daughter be alive?" Shadow desperately asked with a hopeful look in his teary eyes.

"Shadow you have to understand she was never real, your family were just planted in this dream to keep you happy along with this town and every event that you have been involved in. They don't exist in reality and I'm so sorry but you will remember every moment from this dream." Maria explained with a sad look and smile.

"O-ok." Shadow whispered then closed his eyes and really concentrated in waking up.

Shadow opened his eyes and found he was still where he was and that nothing happened. He was still cradling his dead daughter in his arms and Maria was no where to be seen. Taking a deep breath he picked up his daughter and stood to his feet. He closed his eyes as the light summers wind blew through his quills then gasped, opening his eyes as he could have sworn he heard the wind calling out his name.

"Shadow…" The wind whispered in Shadows ear again but this time so much more clearer.

Shadow looked around and faced the direction the wind was blowing in then widened his eyes when a strange light appeared. He stared in aw for a few seconds then he noticed the lack of weight in his arms. Shadow looked down to see his daughters body had vanished and he was no longer covered in blood and bodily fluids.

"So it is all true, I really am in a dream state of some kind." Shadow whispered with a sad frown as he began to remember life out of this dream and how unhappy he was there compared to in here.

"Shadow, wake up please." The wind blew in Shadows ear as clear as day and Shadow finally recognised who it was.

"F-Faker?" Shadow raised a brow as he looked to the strange light that was expanding towards him.

Shadow took in a deep breath and decided to walk towards the light. His heart was pounding in his chest as he was getting a little anxious about leaving but knew he had to. He would rather be in reality than live in a dream world where he would have to deal with his loss. Shadow stopped and closed his eyes as they light began to surround him with a gently warmth. A faint smile formed on Shadows muzzle as he could feel something happening and himself finally waking up.

 **(Sory for the very slow update but it is finally coming to an end end. Please tell me what you think by reviewing and thanks for reading...)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes as a soft moan left his throat. The room he was in was a little bright and he could feel the heavy weight of his body as he laid on the soft bed. He looked around with his eyes as his head hurt and felt too stiff to move.

"H-hello, anyone there?" Shadow weakly called out in a croaky voice as he soon found he was alone in the room, unaware of his approaching viitor.

"Shadow, you're awake thank chaos. We were all worried about you man." Sonic said after hearing Shadow call out from the other side of the door he was starting to open, stopping his approach beside Shadows bed with a warm smile down at Shadow.

"Where am I?" Shadow asked in a soft tired voice, looking up at Sonic with a sad half lidded expression.

"In hospital, we found you in a status pod and sorry to say the crazy guy keeping you there was experimenting on you, big time. He put you in a dream state to keep you content and happy so you wouldn't fight back. GUN stormed in with me and the guys, arrested the two scientists and got you out. You were in there for months Shadow almost a whole year. They admitted everything they did to you and have been locked away in a secured prison." Sonic explained with a sympathetic look in his eyes yet relief was also there.

"O-oh right…how is everyone Sonic?" Shadow asked as he relaxed and looked up at the ceiling unable to stop thinking about his invented dream family, job and everything that had happened to him in there.

"You called me Sonic, are you sure you are aright? Shadow are you crying?" Sonic raised a brow then when he saw the tears slowly leave Shadows eyes he became very concerned for Shadow didn't just cry.

"N-no, I am far from ok." Shadow lightly sobbed as he slowly moved his head to look at Sonic.

"What happened Shadow?" Sonic asked in a soft tone then waited for Shadow to answer.

Soon enough Shadow began to tell Sonic everything and the tears never stopped leaving his eyes. The more he spoke about his family and how happy he truly was the more that fell from his eyes. Sonic by the end was looking very sad at what Shadow had been through, forced into a dream state where he lives a completely normal and happy live. He had a family, friends, a home and job then have that all come crashing down and brought back into reality. What really was worse was the fact Shadow's family were just a dream and didn't exits out side of it so he couldn't even go and search for the hedgehog he called his wife and bared his children.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't get to you sooner Shadow and I am so sorry for what happened to you. I know you don't like anyone giving you sympathy and all but if there is anything I can do to help you then please tell me ok." Sonic gently said as he faintly smiled down at his friend.

"I appreciate that thank you Sonic but right now I just want to be alone if that is aright." Shadow sadly sigh as he forced himself to smile up at Sonic while shakily wiping his tears from his cheeks away, his eyes now bare of them for the time being.

"Yeah sure, I'll let everyone know you are awake and not to bombard you. I'll see you later Shads." Sonic said with a smile then walked out of Shadows room, closing the door behind him.

Three days later and Shadow was up and about. He was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for the doctor to come and give him the all clear to leave. Rouge was waiting in the room with him and was told everything. She then went on the quest to really see if there was a hedgehog called Fay born anywhere and actually existed but she wasn't having any luck with finding her. Shadow of course was completely in the dark to this and that was how Rouge wanted to keep it just in case this Fay character really didn't exist.

"The doctor is taking his time in seeing to me, I wonder where she is?" Shadow grumbld unhappily, breaking the silence in the room.

"Who knows hun, I can have a look see what is keeping her if you want." Rouge replied with a grin, standing up when Shadow nodded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Shadow, there was a little incident with a patient down the hall. Now lets give you a quick once over then you are free to leave." The doctor smiled warmly as she walked in and up to Shadow, making Rouge sit back down.

The check up took just over ten minutes to complete and Shadow was now in the front part of the hospital with Rouge filling out paperwork to be discharged. When all was complete they walked out of the hospital side by side.

"So Shadow what are you going to do now you are out of there?" Rouge casually asked as they walked away from the building the sick and injured go to.

"I'm not really sure just yet, might just have a break and think some things over. I still need to come to terms with what I was forced to believe and it still hurts a lot knowing nothing was real and it was all in my head." Shadow sighed as he looked down to the ground sadly.

"Time is a great healer hun but don't feel like you need to overcome this by yourself. You have friends to help you through it all." Rouge said with a sincere tone.

"Thank you but I just want to be alone for a while. I'll see you later, I'll be home if you need me." Shadow sadly sighed then chaos controlled to his small one-bed apartment.

"Oh Shadow, this really has effected you hasn't it." Rouge sadly said as she was left in the street alone.

Shadow appeared in his bedroom and went straight to it, slipping off his jet skates before climbing in. He laid on his side facing the empty space, sighing sadly as he wished Fay was laying next to him and giving him that beautiful smile she would display just for him. Then his mind wondered to his children, how he wished they were alive and real. To see them laugh with joy and happiness, to hear their voices again.

"I was so happy, more happy than I have ever felt. Why did it have to be a damn dream? Why must every piece of happiness I find get torn away from me? Maybe I'm just not meant to be so." Shadow sadly whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

Shadow stayed laying in his bed for hours before he was forced to get up to answer the door, that kept being knocked on. Shadow took in a deep breath, composed himself then opened the door.

"Yes Sonic what can I do for you?" Shadow said as he forced himself to not sound hurt and upset, moving to one side to allow Sonic to enter.

"I called Rouge up and she told me where you will be. I don't think you should be alone Shadow and I really think locking yourself away is going to do you no good." Sonic said with concern in his tone as Shadow closed the door and motioned him to follow.

"I appreciate your concern Sonic, I do. I just need a little time to except I'm alone once more and will never see my erm…anyway can I get you anything at all? Actually I don't know if I do have anything, in fact I'm surprised this place is still mine considering we you know." Shadow said in a slightly awkward tone as he had to re-track his offer.

"Why don't you come over mine and we can make a night out of it. We can invite everyone and have like a giant sleepover, what do you say?" Sonic said as he tried to convince Shadow to not be on his own.

"You are not going to stop trying to get me to leave this apartment are you?" Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

"Nope so you might as well say yes and come back to mine with me." Sonic grinned as he winked at Shadow.

"Oh fine then but you better have cherry pie in your fridge." Shadow half grinned as he agreed to leave with Sonic.

"Erm…we can pick some up on the way." Sonic nervously chuckled as he ran a hand through his quills.

Half an hour and one cherry pie later both hedgehogs walked into Sonics house. Shadow was still eating the cherry pie they got from the bakers when they entered the living room. Shadow took a seat on the single chair with a small smile as the pie was doing wonders right now. Sonic smiled as he went to his phone over by the window and began to organise this giant sleepover he mentioned. It took just over forty minutes to do but now it was done.

"Well that's everyone rang up and on their way over and should be here within the hour. Rouge said she will bring some horror movies for us all to watch. Amy is bringing popcorn and she baked cake earlier and bringing that too." Sonic cheerfully said as he took a seat on the sofa, smiling over at Shadow.

"Amy does bake a good cake, she should open up her own bakery." Shadow casually said as he looked back at Sonic.

"Yeah and give us all mates rates." Sonic agreed with a grin.

The door soon began to be knocked on and first to arrive was Tails and Amy together. Rouge arrived ten minutes after them, holding a bag with the films in. Then not long after Rouge, Knuckles showed up and was carrying pizza boxes he just picked up on the way. They all were gathered in the reasonably large living room and started on the pizza.

"Shadow hun, you need to ear something." Rouge called over, breaking Shadow out of his train of thought.

"Hur, sorry I was just thinking." Shadow smiled then got up and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza.

Shadow looked at the slice and soon gave a sad expression, drooping his ears in sadness. It may have been silly to anyone else but that slice brought a memory back to him of that dream place he was forced into.

"It is funny what random things can make you recall." Shadow whispered as he slowly went back to his seat, still displaying a sad expression.

"Want to share hun, we wont find it at all silly." Rouge softly said in an assuring way, knowing it had to do with that forced dream state and invented life Shadow lived inside of his mind.

"It's nothing major really, just something from that dream I was forced to live through." Shadow sighed as he looked at the slice of pizza in his hand.

"And it has something to do with pizza, hmmm bet is was like some giant pizza feast or pizza fight or a pizza restaurant." Sonic said as he tried to guess, looking at Shadow to see his reaction to each guess.

"Nice try but non of those. Listen I know it wasn't real alright but it felt real to me so if I tell you please do not tease me or joke around ok." Shadow faintly smiles with a slightly nervous look as he wasn't sure if he should talk about it like it was real and did happen.

"Hey we know and we promise we wont laugh, joke, tease, make fun of…" Sonic said with a grin then had his mouth covered by Amy, making him stop talking.

"Yeah Sonic we get it, so please tell us Shadow." Amy glared at Sonic then smiles sweetly at Shadow, removing her hand from Sonics mouth.

"Me and my daughter spent the best part of the afternoon making my son a birthday pizza to his liking while my wife took him out so we could make it without him finding out. Yes I know it didn't really happen and it wasn't real but I miss them so much. That doesn't make me crazy right?" Shadow said then gave everyone a please-tell-me-I'm-not-crazy look.

"It was almost a year you were forced in that dream state but you had spent a life time there and still living it, until you managed to wake up. Reality and dreams are time lapsed as in you can spend a life time in a dream and it only being months in reality. To you it was reality Shadow and I can't imagine how hard it is to cope with all of this but you will in time. You are in no way crazy and just need time to over come your ordeal that's all." Tails said with a sincere look and gently tone.

"Yeah I guess so, just another hurdle to jump over in my life. What else can possible knock me down now? I cannot think of anything worse so up and onwards from here." Shadow said with little emotion in his tone but his features were of an unhappy one so he didn't need it.

"Just you wait and see Shadow, thing will stat to look up." Amy smiles reassuringly with a warm tone and smile.

 **(Yep still working on this story and I will finish it, it just might take some time to do so. Shadow is now back in the real world and with those who can help him over come his latest hurdle...please review your thoughts and hope it is still of intrest to you...Thanks for reading...)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

One year later…

"Hey Sonic you will never guess what." Rouge flew down and landed in font of Sonic, excitement in her voice.

"Erm you and Knuckles are getting married?" Sonic grinned a little deviously.

"What no he's married to that stupid rock he protects." Rouge narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I detect jealously here Rouge." Sonic chuckled then ducked to avoid a hit.

"Shut your spiny ass up. I found her." Rouge said with a glare at Sonic.

"Found who exactly?" Sonic raised a confused brow as he wasn't aware anyone was looking for anybody.

"Fay, you know the hedgehog Shadow was married to in that dream. Well I finally found her and she is one-hundred percent real." Rouge explained, getting excited once more.

"What really? She actually exists, no damn way." Sonic shockingly said with wide eyes.

"And want to know the best part?" Rouge grinned as she spoke.

"Yeah you are kind of killing me with suspense over here." Sonic rolled his eyes and sounding sarcastic.

"Can you take this a little more seriously please." Rouge sighed in despair, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah sure sorry. So what is the best part then?" Sonic sighed then took this subject more seriously.

"She is single and just moved into the area. We have to get them together, maybe see if we can get them both to bump into one another or something." Rouge said as her eyes lit up with joy mixed with a little deviousness in this little plan.

"Right there is a problem with this, what if she doesn't like Shadow in that way? This is reality after all and not a dream where everything always works out." Sonic pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That dream never worked out for Shadow, in the end he was forced to see his daughters mangled corpse covered in blood and bodily fluids from some fucked up child rapist." Rouge seriously said with crossed arms and a not so happy look.

"Ah you do have a fair point there, ok I'm in so what do you have in mind?" Sonic shrugged with a defeated sigh.

"I want you to drag Shadow out of his house when I tell you to. Convince him to race you into the city or something. I am going to spy on this girl and see where she likes to go on a regular basis. When the right time come I'll give you the go ahead to visit Shadow and make sure he is exactly where he needs to be in order to see Fay." Rouge grinned with excitement as she explained her idea.

"I see this blowing up in our faces…all the more reason to do it." Sonic grinned with a thumbs up at Rouge.

One month later…

"Come on Shads, just one little race through the city then we can chill out at the smoothie bar for a bit. When was the last time you just ran for the hell of it?" Sonic whined as he really tried to get Shadow to agree with this race, having had the call from Rouge ten minutes ago.

"Sonic the answer is still a no and I ran for the hell of it two days ago." Shadow rolled his eyes as he stood outside of his home with Sonic standing in front of the door and stopping him from entering.

Shadow had moved living accommodations just over four months ago and had a nice little two bed house in a secluded area surrounded by trees. He liked the peace and quiet of the woods and decided to move into this abandoned house. He fixed it up, as it looked like it was going to fall apart, using the money he got from selling his apartment and even made an area at the back of the house for a garden where he grew some vegetables and flowers.

"Exactly that was two days ago and don't you want that smoothie on a hot day like today?" Sonic said as he was getting desperate in getting Shadow to be at that smoothie bar on time.

"I cannot for I have a few jobs that need doing around the house…then again I could always do them tomorrow and that race does sound tempting." Shadow said as he thought about just dumping his bag in the kitchen and have that race and smoothie instead of the DIY jobs.

"Don't forget the smoothie, I hear the bar has a new flavour. I think it is called peach passion or something like that." Sonic grinned as he could see Shadow was changing his mind and that smirk said it all.

"Well I do like peach and have yet to have it in a smoothie…sure let me just put my supplies in the kitchen then we can race there." Shadow smirked playfully and now really wanting that smoothie.

Shadow chaos controlled and dumped the bag of supplies on the kitchen table then chaos controlled back in front of Sonic. They got into a starting position then after the count of three they both dashed down the dirt path and towards the city. In the city by the smoothie bar in the mall Rouge was standing out of sight and getting very anxious as the hedgehogs were yet to arrive. Fay was happily standing in line for her weekly smoothie and was second in the queue.

"Come on where are you both?" Rouge thought as she began to sweat as now Fay was next to place her order.

Sonic and Shadow were neck and neck as they left the woods and the city was coming into view. They cut through the park and was almost in the city. Sonic was also getting a little anxious as he knew they were running out of time but hid it well as they reached the city and were quickly heading towards the large mall entrance doors.

"Ok almost there, I just hope we are not too late." Sonic thought as he pushed himself to run faster in order to make Shadow do the same.

Rouge was becoming a nervous wreck as Fay was passed her smoothie and then began to walk away from the bar.

"Damn it all…oh wait she is taking a seat on one of the tables to have her smoothie. This is great and she is in the perfect place for Shadow to see her too." Rouge thought as she began to grin and relax as the smoothie the purple hedgehog had was a large one.

"That should take her some time to have. I just hope Sonic managed to get Shadow to agree with that race here and I hope he mentioned the new Peach smoothie too." Rouge muttered under her breath then began to move a little closer and took a seat on one of the tables far away from Fay and the bar so not to be seen.

Sonic and Shadow reached the mall together and stood side by side with grins on their muzzles. They were a little out of breath but neither wanted to stop running just yet.

"Race you to the smoothie bar, last one there pays for the smoothies." Shadow smirked as he and Sonic walked through the doors then once again got ready to race to the middle of the mall.

"Oh you are so paying for my smoothie Shads." Sonic grinned playfully then they were off in a flash.

They swerved passed people and avoided bumping into anything that got in their way. They were running along side each other as the bar came into view then Sonic grinned as he spotted Fay sitting and drinking her large smoothie, only having drank under half so far.

"Great just in time." Sonic thought then purposely slowed down a fraction so Shadow was slightly in front.

Shadow didn't seem to notice as he ran passed Sonic and made it to the bar a second before Sonic. He turned and gave Sonic a victory smirk as Sonic stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah Shads, I'll give you this victory and I'll get the smoothies. Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring them over." Sonic faked a disappointed frown then pointed a thump over by the tables and more specifically in Fays direction, who had her back facing them.

"Sure and make it a large peach smoothie Faker." Shadow said with amusement then began to walk over to a table near Fay but has yet to notice her.

Sonic joined the short line and kept glancing over at Shadow with slight anxiousness. He noticed Rouge doing the same and looking just as anxious as he felt.

"Come on Shads, look around you are so damn close to her." Sonic thought as he watched Shadow a little longer then moved along in the line.

"Damn it to chaos Shadow she is right next to you on the other table. Look already." Rouge thought as she looked from Shadow to Fay to Shadow again.

Shadow was casually sitting on the table right next to Fay and began to absentmindedly look around as he waited for Sonic to bring his smoothie over then he saw her. Shadow's eyes went wide with shock and suddenly froze up. His mind became numb as he watched her gracefully drink from the clear straw and swallowing her pale orange coloured smoothie. His mouth went dry and he suddenly felt sick to the stomach as Fay removed her mouth and licked her lips slowly with a delighted smile.

Both Sonic and Rouge were screaming with joy as their plan had worked, not out loudly of course. Sonic now next to place his orders as Rouge was slowly making her way away from the area without being seen.

"Oh my chaos she is real, she exists." Shadow thought as he was slowly coming out of his shocked state then smiles softly as Fay suddenly turned her head and looked at him.

"Yeah can I help you?" Fay asked with a small frown and a raised brow, not looking happy with being stared at by some stranger.

"My apologies Miss I did not mean to stare at you in such an idle manner. I just have never seen someone with such a natural beauty about them and it took me by surprise. I shall reframe from looking your way since it seems to be making you uncomfortable." Shadow said with a gentle voice then looked away from Fay, his heart pounding in his chest and threatening to explode.

"Oh you think a pick up line like that was going to work on me?" Fay grinned as she spoke out to Shadow then stood up and walked over to his table, taking a seat next to Shadow with her smoothie in her hands.

"Not at all Miss I was just being honest." Shadow grinned back as he and Fay locked eyes.

"Well I have you know I am not that easily impressed…yet you seem to know exactly what to say to impress me, weird that. My name is Fay what is yours?" Fay said with a smile as she spoke in a calm voice.

"Shadow, it is very nice to meet you Fay." Shadow cheerfully replied as he introduced himself.

"Likewise." Fay said as she gave Shadow a warm smile then began to drink some of her smoothie.

"Here we are Shads, one large peach smoothie…oh hello, making friends are we Shadow?" Sonic grinned as he sat on the other side of Shadow and passed the dark hedgehog his smoothie.

"Thanks. Sonic this is Fay, Fay this is Sonic." Shadow introduced as he looked at Sonic with an absolutely ecstatic look in his red eyes then drank some of his smoothie.

"Wow I've never seen Shadow look like this before, he much have really loved this girl." Sonic thought as he gave Fay a cheerful smile.

"Hello Sonic, how's the saving of the world going for you?" Fay casually asked after dropping the straw from her mouth then kept glancing at Shadow every few moments.

"Well we are still here and free so I would say its going smoothly, right Shads." Sonic grinned as he nudged Shadow playfully.

"I would say so yes, Eggman isn't all that difficult to beat and his robots are fun to blow up. A good warm up too but it would be nice if he would pose an actual challenge." Shadow smirked playfully then glanced at Fay at the same time she looked his way, locking eyes briefly.

"Yeah tell me about it, well this was nice but I have to split. I promised Tails I'll help him out with some new invention so I'll see you later. Great race Shads, I'll be after a rematch soon." Sonic grinned then stood up with his blueberry smoothie.

Sonic dashed off with his drink and left the two sitting on the table drinking their peachy drinks, chatting casually and enjoying themselves. Shadow smiled warmly as he listened to Fay talk about her job at the hospital and how she loved working in the children's ward there. Sure things were different from that forced into dream world he had but Fay was still the same in most ways to the one he dreamt up. She looked the same, sounded the same and has a very similar personality. Shadow was falling in love with her all over again.

 **(I'm ending this story here and thanks for reading. If you wish to comment then please do, I would love to read your thoughts on this story.)**


End file.
